DOMANDO UN JEQUE
by Tamel
Summary: El jeque Darién Aal Shalaan Chiba se fijó en ella en una fiesta y enseguida decidió que sería suya. Tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, Darién tuvo a la misteriosa mujer en su cama, donde ella despertó las pasiones que se había estado negando durante tanto tiempo. Entonces, el jeque descubrió la verdadera identidad de su amante. Era Serena...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¡Volví!**

**Les traigo una historia nueva para las amantes de las historias del desierto, de jeques, joyas, princesas, etc… espero que les guste…**

**PRÓLOGO**

_El jeque Darién Aal Shalaan Chiba se fijó en ella en una fiesta y enseguida decidió que sería suya. Tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, Darién tuvo a la misteriosa mujer en su cama, donde ella despertó las pasiones que se había estado negando durante tanto tiempo. Entonces, el jeque descubrió la verdadera identidad de su amante. Era Serena, su amiga de la infancia, ahora convertida en una mujer bellísima sin la que no podía vivir. Sin embargo, su puesto en la casa real de Zohayd exigía un matrimonio de Estado. Pero ¿cómo iba a darle la espalda a la mujer que esperaba un hijo suyo?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

Serena Nazaryan Tsukino había ido a ver al único hombre al que había amado en toda su vida. Antes de que él se casara con otra. Su corazón latía con una mezcla de anticipación, miedo y desesperación mientras miraba a los elegantes invitados a la despedida de soltero que su socio, Malachite McCormick, había organizado en honor de Darién.

Pero no había ni rastro del príncipe Darién Aal Shalaan Chiba.

Serena respiró profundamente mientras se escondía un poco más en una esquina, esperando no llamar demasiado la atención. Agradecía el tiempo extra para calmarse, aunque la espera estaba poniéndola nerviosa.

Aún no podía creer que hubiera decidido volver a verlo después de doce años.

Durante ese tiempo había leído todo lo que se publicaba sobre él, incluso lo había visto alguna vez, de lejos. Pero aquella noche estaba decidida a acercarse a Darién para saludarlo.

_Darién. _

Para todo el mundo, era un príncipe de Zohayd, un reino del desierto, el hijo más joven del rey Mamoru Aal Shalaan y la difunta reina Salwa. También era un empresario que, en los últimos seis años, se había convertido en uno de los más poderosos en el mundo de la construcción y el transporte.

Para Serena, siempre sería el chico de catorce años que había salvado su vida veinte años atrás.

Entonces ella tenía seis años y era su primer día en el palacio real de Zohayd. Su padre, un estadounidense de ascendencia armenia, había sido nombrado ayudante del joyero real, Nazeeh Salah.

Mientras su padre se entrevistaba con el rey, ella había salido al balcón y, siendo como era una niña, se asomó demasiado y quedó colgada del alféizar.

Acudió mucha gente al escuchar sus gritos pero nadie era capaz de llegar hasta ella. Su padre había lanzado una cuerda desde el balcón para que se agarrase a ella y cuando Serena intentaba hacerlo, alguien le gritó que se soltara. Asustada, miro hacia abajo…

Y entonces lo vio.

Parecía estar demasiado lejos pero mientras su padre le gritaba que se agarrase a la cuerda, Serena se soltó, dejándose caer más de diez metros, sabiendo que él la atraparía.

Y tan rápido y precioso como el halcón que le daba nombre, Darién lo había hecho. Aún recordaba ese momento muchas veces. Sabía que habría podido agarrarse a la cuerda pero había elegido confiar su seguridad a una magnífica criatura que la miraba con un destello de seguridad en sus brillantes ojos dorados.

A partir de ese día había sabido que siempre sería suya. Y no sólo porque la hubiera salvado. Darién se convirtió en el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, Sammy, y en mucho más para ella pero Serena sabía que su sueño de ser suya algún día era imposible.

Darién era un príncipe, ella la hija de un empleado de palacio. Aunque con el tiempo su padre se había convertido en el joyero real, con la importante responsabilidad de conservar el tesoro de la nación, las joyas llamadas El Orgullo de Zohayd, seguía siendo un empleado, un extranjero de origen humilde que había logrado aquel puesto gracias a su talento y a su trabajo.

Pero Darién no la hubiese mirado aunque fuera la hija del noble más noble del reino.

Siempre había sido extraordinariamente amable con ella, pero salía con las mujeres más bellas y sofisticadas desde los diecisiete años. Entonces, Serena estaba convencida de no poseer belleza y sofisticación suficientes para llamar su atención pero para ella era suficiente con estar a su lado, amándolo en silencio.

Durante ocho maravillosos años, Darién le había ofrecido su amistad y para estar a su lado, Serena decidió quedarse con su padre cuando sus progenitores se separaron y su madre, francesa, se marchó de Zohayd para continuar su carrera como diseñadora de moda en París.

Y entonces, de repente, todo terminó. Poco antes de cumplir los catorce años, Darién se había apartado abruptamente de su hermano y de ella. Sammy, furioso, le dijo a Serena que Darién había decidido dejar de confraternizar con los empleados y dedicarse a su papel como príncipe de Zohayd.

Aunque Serena no podía creerlo y estaba convencida de que el enfado de Sammy tenía otro origen, la repentina distancia del príncipe era una llamada de atención.

Porque en realidad, ¿qué podía esperar más que un amor no correspondido hasta que un día Darién se casara con una mujer noble, como era su destino?

Tal vez se había alejado porque conocía sus sentimientos por él y no quería hacerla sufrir. En cualquier caso, su alejamiento había influido en su decisión de marcharse del país. Unas semanas antes de su cumpleaños, Serena se había ido de Zohayd para vivir en Francia con su madre. Y no había vuelto nunca.

Desde ese día, encontraba consuelo sólo cuando leía alguna noticia sobre Darién, amándolo en secreto.

Pero pronto no tendría derecho a amarlo y tenía que verlo por última vez. De verdad tenía que verlo… antes de que se casara con otra mujer.

Uno de sus socios, Malachite McCormick, había organizado una de despedida de soltero para él en Nueva York y Serena había decidido acudir a la fiesta. Trabajaba como diseñadora de moda y joyas, con gran éxito en Francia en los últimos años, y la consideraron una invitada VIP. Pero lo difícil sería encontrar valor para acercarse a Darién. Y rezaba para descubrir que lo había exagerado en su recuerdo, a él y sus sentimientos por él.

De repente, Serena sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca y se dio la vuelta…

Darién estaba allí.

La gente parecía abrirle paso, su presencia iluminando el salón como si fuese un faro.

Y su corazón se detuvo durante una décima de segundo.

Siempre había sido mucho más alto que ella, aunque medía un metro setenta y dos a los catorce años. Ahora medía un metro ochenta con tacones de cuatro centímetros y Darién seguía sacándole una cabeza.

Pero aquel no era el Darién que ella recordaba. Tenía veintidós años la última vez que lo vio, en Cannes. De lejos daba una tremenda impresión de virilidad, clase y poder… había visto fotografías e imágenes suyas en programas de televisión pero nada de eso podía transmitir el carisma de aquel hombre.

Sí, había sido como un dios para ella desde siempre, un magnífico dios del desierto hecho de misterio y de fuerza.

El esmoquin negro se ajustaba a unos hombros dos veces más anchos que cuando lo conoció. No llevaba hombreras en el traje, eso era evidente. Si antes le había parecido un joven halcón, ahora tenía la majestad de un halcón maduro.

Y eso fue antes de mirar su rostro.

Darién siempre había sido lo que los medios llamaban «espectacular», con ese pelo ondulado de color tabaco y esos ojos únicos de color miel en contraste con su piel morena. De joven era impresionante, ahora era arrebatador.

Pero fue su expresión, que traicionaba su estado de ánimo, lo que la hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Darién no estaba contento. Al contrario, parecía profundamente molesto por algo. Tal vez los demás no se daban cuenta, pero Serena podía sentirlo.

Si lo hubiese encontrado sereno, divertido, relajado se habría atrevido a hablar con él, pero ahora…

En fin, al menos había algo por lo que sentirse agradecida: Darién no la había visto.

Y no se acercaría a él. Acercarse en aquel momento podría tener terribles consecuencias. Si ejercía ese efecto devastador en ella sin haberla visto siquiera, ¿qué ocurriría si estuviesen cara a cara?

Tonta romántica que era, sólo había conseguido una cosa viéndolo aquella noche: aumentar su pena. De modo que lo mejor sería evitar males mayores.

Regañándose a sí misma, Serena dio un paso adelante para salir del salón… y sintió como si hubiera entrado en un campo de fuerza.

La mirada de Darién.

El impacto fue tan tremendo que se quedó inmóvil. Sus ojos siempre le habían parecido como azules de la profundidad del mar, incluso cuando la miraba con afecto, pero ahora sentía esa quemazón en los huesos. Había sido un error acudir a esa fiesta, pensó, y no tenía la menor duda de que lo lamentaría el resto de su vida.

Se quedó dónde estaba, inmóvil, como hipnotizada, mirándolo con el mismo fatalismo con el que uno miraría un coche que se acercara a toda velocidad.

Darién había lamentado desde el primer momento haber ido a casa de Malachite. Y ese malestar se intensificaba con cada paso que daba en aquel salón lleno de gente que hablaba y reía.

Debería haberle contado a Malachite que aquella no era una fiesta de despedida para él sino una pira funeraria.

Y allí estaba su amigo y socio, acercándose con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Dar! —Exclamó, dándole una palmadita en la espalda—. Pensé que habías decidido hacerme quedar en ridículo otra vez.

Darién intentó sonreír. Odiaba que Malachite abreviara su nombre. Sus amigos occidentales lo hacían porque les resultaba más fácil y en casa porque era la primera letra de su nombre en árabe. No sabía por qué lo aguantaba. ¿Pero qué era un sobrenombre que no le gustaba comparado con lo que tendría que soportar a partir de aquel momento?

—De haber sabido qué clase de fiesta pensabas organizar, lo habría hecho.

—Tienes que relajarte un poco, no puedes estar trabajando todo el tiempo —dijo Malachite, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Darién tuvo que disimular una mueca de desagrado. Le caía bien Malachite y, en su país, las muestras físicas de afecto era habituales entre miembros del mismo sexo. Pero, aparte de su familia, no le gustaba que lo tocasen. Ni siquiera las mujeres con las que se acostaba. Mantenía relaciones sexuales para relajarse, no porque buscase intimidad.

Apenas podía recordar su último encuentro sexual. Los encuentros carnales, sin la menor emoción, habían perdido su atractivo para Darién. Y era lógico, ya que las mujeres a las que respetaba no despertaban ningún deseo en él.

—Te aseguro que prefiero trabajar a este… frenesí.

Malachite lo miró, desconcertado. Después de seis años como socios, aquel hombre aún no lo conocía en absoluto. Probablemente porque lo mantenía, como a todo el mundo, a distancia. Pero Malachite había organizado aquella fiesta con la mejor intención, de eso estaba seguro, y no era justo ni educado mostrarse desagradecido.

—Pero no todos los días le digo adiós a mi libertad —añadió—. De modo que toda esta… fanfarria es bienvenida. Malachite sonrió de nuevo.

—No vas a perder tu libertad. He oído que esos matrimonios arreglados son el paradigma de… en fin, de la flexibilidad marital —le dijo, dándole otra palmadita en la espalda.

Darién tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse.

Afortunadamente, Malachite se dio la vuelta en ese momento para anunciar que había llegado el príncipe y él actuó como un autómata, como hacía tantas veces, para no defraudar a su socio. No tenía sentido explicarle que la situación no era la que él creía. Además, había tomado un par de copas y no estaba lúcido del todo. Dejaría que disfrutase de la euforia del alcohol y no le hablaría de la dura realidad.

Porque su vida estaba a punto de hundirse para siempre.

No la vida profesional, donde no había dejado de tener un éxito detrás de otro, sino la vida personal. Las cosas habían ido deteriorándose poco a poco… incluso podría decir el día en el que todo había empezado a ir cuesta abajo: el día de su pelea con Sammy.

Antes de eso, vivía una existencia encantadora, con un futuro sin límites. Pero las cosas habían ido de mal en peor desde entonces.

Siempre había sabido que, como príncipe de Zohayd, se esperaba de él que contrajese un matrimonio de Estado. Pero no había querido pensar en ello, esperando que alguno de sus hermanos mayores se casara con la mujer adecuada para los intereses del país.

Endimión, su hermano mayor y príncipe heredero, había hecho tal matrimonio y había terminado en desastre.

La mujer de Endimión, que se había casado embarazada, conspiró para matar a su hermano y hacer pasar a ese hijo como suyo para seguir siendo la princesa y madre del heredero al trono.

Tras el divorcio de Endimión, el escándalo, que aún resonaba en la región, había dado la vuelta al mundo. Y nadie se atrevía a pedirle a su hermano que volviera a contraer otro matrimonio de Estado. Él decía que cuando llegase el momento de convertirse en rey, su hermano Armando sería su heredero y si no, lo sería Darién. Punto.

En cuanto a Armando, él nunca contraería un matrimonio de Estado porque casarse con una mujer de alguna tribu de la región comprometería su posición como ministro de Interior, el mejor que había tenido nunca Zohayd. Si decidía casarse, algo que parecía imposible, ya que ninguna mujer le había interesado de verdad en sus treinta y seis años, Armando podría elegir a su esposa.

De modo que dependía de él contraer un matrimonio que revitalizase los pactos entre las diversas facciones de su país. Darién era el último hijo del rey nacido de una reina de Zohayd. Seiya y Taiki, sus hermanastros, hijos de la reina Sondoss, que era natural de Azmaharia, no eran considerados lo bastante «puros» de raza como para que sus matrimonios pudiesen implementar la paz. Durante años, Darién había sabido que no podría escapar a su destino pero en lugar de resignarse, lo odiaba más cada día. Era como una sentencia de muerte pendiendo sobre su cabeza.

Unos días antes, el día que cumplió treinta y cuatro años exactamente, había decidido terminar con el sofocante suspense anunciando su capitulación. Le había pedido a su padre que empezase a buscar candidatas y, al día siguiente, la noticia de que el príncipe Darién buscaba esposa había aparecido en todos los medios de comunicación.

Y allí estaba, soportando una fiesta que su socio había organizado para celebrar que pronto dejaría de ser un hombre libre.

Darién miró su reloj y frunció el ceño. Sólo habían pasado unos minutos y ya había estrechado cientos de manos y sonreído a docenas de rostros artificialmente embellecidos o embriagados.

Ya estaba bien. Le diría a Malachite que estaba cansado y se alejaría de aquella pesadilla. Seguramente su socio ya habría bebido lo suficiente como para no echarlo de menos.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta… se quedó sin aire en los pulmones. Porque al otro lado de la habitación estaba… ella.

Y, de repente, el mundo pareció detenerse. Todo parecía contener el aliento mientras miraba esos preciosos ojos oscuros.

No hubo una decisión consciente para lo que hizo después pero una compulsión incontenible lo empujó en su dirección, como si estuviera hipnotizado.

La gente se apartaba a su paso, como empujados por una fuerza invisible. Incluso la música cesó abruptamente.

Por fin, también Darién se detuvo a unos metros de ella para poder mirarla de arriba abajo. Para devorar con los ojos esos rizos dorados que caían sobre sus sedosos hombros. Llevaba un vestido de tafetán color grisaceos, a juego con sus ojos, con un hombro al descubierto, que destacaba su cintura de avispa y caía luego hasta los pies en varias capas. Tenía un rostro esculpido, exquisito, ojos inteligentes y sensibles, pómulos elegantes, nariz pequeña y unos labios hechos para la pasión.

Y eso fue sólo un primer vistazo, luego llegarían los detalles. Necesitaría una hora, un día, un año para maravillarse ante todos ellos.

—Di algo —le pidió por fin, con una voz ronca que parecía salir directamente de su corazón.

Serena temblaba, desconcertada.

—Yo…

—Di algo para que pueda creer que de verdad estás aquí.

—Yo no… —Serena no terminó la frase, consternada.

Pero Darién había oído suficiente como para saber que su voz era tan bella como su rostro.

— ¿No sabes qué decirme o no sabes por dónde empezar?

—Darién, yo…

De nuevo, Serena se detuvo y el corazón de Darién se detuvo también durante unas décimas de segundo. Casi se había mareado cuando pronunció su nombre y cuando levantó su barbilla con un dedo para mirarla a los ojos sintió que caía en un abismo…

— ¿Me conoces?

_Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 2 **_

¿No la había reconocido?

Serena miró a Darién, atónita. Pero debería haberlo imaginado. ¿Por qué iba a reconocerla? Seguramente se había olvidado de su existencia mucho tiempo atrás. Y aunque no fuera así, ya no se parecía nada a la chica de catorce años que había sido.

Eso era debido en parte a que empezó a crecer muy tarde y en parte a la influencia de su madre. Cuando vivían en Zohayd, Jacqueline Nazaryan siempre había intentado esconder su belleza. Más tarde le explicó que, habiendo heredado la estatura, el hermoso color de piel y los ojos de su padre, sabía que se convertiría en una chica rubia alta y voluptuosa. Y en un país como Zohayd, donde las mujeres eran bajitas y morenas, alguien como Serena sería una joya muy apreciada y una fuente de interminables problemas.

Según ella, si hubiera aprendido entonces a destacar su belleza, se habría convertido en el objetivo de peligrosos deseos masculinos y ofertas ilícitas. Pero la había abandonado en Zohayd, segura de que Serena seguiría siendo una persona invisible.

Una vez que se reunió con su madre en Francia, sin embargo, Jacqueline la había animado a destacar su belleza, enseñándole a usar lo que, según ella, eran sus poderes.

A medida que Serena se convertía en diseñadora y empresaria, había descubierto que su madre tenía razón. La mayoría de los hombres no veían más allá de una cara bonita y un cuerpo que deseaban. Varios hombres ricos e influyentes habían intentado adquirirla como si fuera un trofeo, aunque ella los había rechazado sin el menor incidente. Sin las repercusiones que su madre tanto temía en Zohayd.

De modo que era lógico que Darién no la hubiera reconocido; el patito feo se había convertido en un elegante cisne.

Y allí estaba. Mirándola como si la viera por primera vez. El brillo de interés en sus ojos era sólo eso, interés en una mujer bonita. Nada más.

—Claro que sabes quién soy —dijo Darién entonces. Las luces de las lámparas le daban un brillo de cobre a su pelo—. Al fin y al cabo, has venido a mi despedida de soltero.

Ella permaneció muda. Pensaba que lo reconocía sólo porque era una celebridad…

— ¿A quién debo darle las gracias por invitarte?

A Serena se le encogió el corazón. No se le había ocurrido pensar que Darién podría no reconocerla después de tantos años… aunque debería haberlo esperado. Pero que no hubiera nada en ella que despertase sus recuerdos le dolía. No podía aceptarlo. Y sólo había una razón para que se hubiera acercado a ella: Darién estaba intentando conquistarla.

—Puede que suene como la frase más antigua del mundo pero siento como si te conociera desde siempre.

La música subió de volumen en ese momento, cortando de raíz la posibilidad de que Serena pudiese replicar.

Darién miró alrededor con expresión airada antes de volver a clavar en ella sus ojos.

—Este sitio es insoportable —le dijo—. ¿Nos vamos?

Serena contuvo el aliento cuando la tomó del brazo en un gesto cortés y posesivo a la vez.

—Pero… es tu fiesta.

Darién esbozó una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto unos dientes perfectos.

—Así es, y puedo marcharme cuando quiera —bromeó, rozando su brazo desnudo con el pulgar; la caricia haciendo que Serena sintiera escalofríos—. Y con quien quiera.

El mundo pareció transformarse cuando lo vio sonreír… pero aquello era ridículo.

Serena parpadeó, desconcertada, mientras Darién la sacaba del salón. De repente, estaba en un espacioso vestíbulo de mármol, caminando sobre un par de piernas temblorosas hacia el ascensor privado.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí?

De repente, todo aquello era demasiado para ella. Estar al lado de Darién la dejaba sin aire, incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente. Pero él no la recordaba y estaba intentando seducirla sin saber quién era…

Sólo cuando se detuvieron frente al ascensor encontró ánimo para apartarse un poco.

Darién la miró con rostro serio, el frunce de sus labios casi airado. Aquella era una cara que no había visto, la del implacable príncipe en el que podía convertirse cuando lo provocaban.

No parecía entender o aceptar que una mujer pudiese tener la temeridad de apartarse de él. Tal vez aquel encuentro terminaría con su recuerdo de Darién para siempre. Y no como ella había imaginado.

—Estás convencido de que quiero irme contigo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, sin poder disimular su desilusión.

—Sí, desde luego. Tan seguro como de mí deseo de irme contigo.

—Tenías razón —Serena suspiró—. Son las frases más antiguas del mundo.

—Sé que suenan así, pero te aseguro que son ciertas.

—Ya, claro.

— ¿Crees que no tengo imaginación? ¿Que usaría algo tan manido para expresarme si no fuera la verdad?

—Tal vez sólo eres perezoso o demasiado cínico como para pensar en algo nuevo. O tal vez crees que yo no merezco el esfuerzo de decir algo más original.

Darién la miró, atónito.

Y Serena estaba tan sorprendida como él. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Era como si la decepción que sentía se hubiera convertido en una olla a presión, obligándola a decir lo que pensaba.

Lo había amado durante tanto tiempo…

Había fantaseado tantas veces con cómo sería si volvieran a encontrarse… y la realidad había destrozado esos sueños. Su deseo de acostarse con ella convertía en una triste broma el cariño que había sentido por él durante toda su infancia. Un cariño y una conexión especial que, aparentemente, sólo existían en su imaginación.

Y saber eso hizo que su corazón se encogiese un poco más.

— ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que he venido con mi novio o mi marido?

—No —respondió Darién.

— ¿Que pudiera estar comprometida con otro hombre no te parecía relevante?

—No puedes estarlo —dijo él—. Yo lo habría sentido, me habría dado cuenta de que…

Darién se detuvo abruptamente. Su ilimitada energía desapareció de golpe y la tristeza que había notado en él cuando entró en el salón pareció envolverlo como una capa.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos y pasarse una mano por la frente antes de mirarla a los ojos. Y la tristeza que vio en ellos le partió el corazón.

—No sé qué me ha pasado, perdona. Te he visto y pensé… estaba seguro de que tú me mirabas con el mismo… reconocimiento —se disculpó.

—No te entiendo.

—Esa sensación que experimentas cuando conoces a alguien que… es para ti. Debe haber sido un efecto de la luz, he visto lo que quería ver —dijo Darién—. Debo estar más cansado de lo que pensaba y te pido disculpas. A ti y a tu prometido. Debería haber imaginado que una mujer como tú no podría estar sola.

Abría y cerraba los puños mientras hablaba y luego, sacudiendo la cabeza y murmurando una imprecación ininteligible, se dio la vuelta.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, como si la hubiera golpeado un rayo, viéndolo alejarse a grandes zancadas.

Lo único que podía pensar era que no parecía un hombre frío, decidido a seducirla por el simple placer de hacerlo. Parecía dolido, agotado, y pensó entonces que lo último que vería de él sería esa expresión de tristeza…

—Era una pregunta hipotética.

Darién se detuvo. Pero no se dio la vuelta, la tensión emanaba de sus miembros.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo para seguir:

—Cuando mencioné un novio o un marido, sólo lo hice para que te parases a pensar un momento.

—No estás con nadie —dijo él, con voz ronca, antes de volverse para mirarla.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—Entonces sólo has puesto objeciones porque…—mientras hablaba, Darién se acercaba a ella de nuevo, cada paso como un terremoto— me has tomado por un seductor perezoso que no encuentra una sola frase original para expresar su deseo de estar a solas contigo. Alguien que no es capaz de inventar una frase poética que haga justicia a la sorpresa de nuestro encuentro.

Serena intentó llevar aire a sus pulmones.

—Muy bien, creo que debo revisar mi opinión. Veo que sí eres original y sí puedes ser poético.

Darién rio entonces y a Serena se le doblaron las rodillas. Y eso fue antes de que diese el último paso hacia ella. Serena sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

—Dime que tú también lo sientes —murmuró—. Dime que esta entidad casi tangible que yo siento entre nosotros existe de verdad. Que no estoy loco, que no estoy imaginando cosas.

Era la segunda vez que aludía a tal condición y la idea de que estuviera sufriendo la angustiaba hasta el punto de tener que morderse los labios.

—Existe… no lo estás imaginando.

—Voy a tocarte. ¿Te apartarás de nuevo o quieres que lo haga?

Ella negó con la cabeza y Darién la atrajo hacia él. Serena cayó sobre su torso, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su corazón, done había soñado tantas veces. Donde había estado una vez, tantos años atrás, durante ese momento que cambió su destino. Él puso una mano en su cabeza para acariciar su pelo, suspirando.

—Esto no tiene precedentes. Hemos tenido nuestra primera pelea y nuestra primera reconciliación incluso antes de que me dijeras tu nombre.

—En realidad, no ha sido una pelea —objetó Serena, apartándose un poco para poder respirar, para intentar que su corazón no estallase de felicidad.

Darién sonrió, diciéndole con los ojos lo encantado que estaba.

—Yo no quería pelearme, pero tú parecías dispuesta a sacarme los ojos —bromeó—. Y yo te hubiera dejado. Dime tu nombre, _ya ajaml makhloogah fel kone_. Bendíceme con ese regalo.

Acababa de llamarle «la criatura más bella del universo». Seguramente no se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en su idioma nativo o lo habría traducido de inmediato.

—Jo… —Serena se interrumpió de inmediato. No podía decirle quién era.

Si lo hacía, Darién se apartaría. Se sentiría avergonzado, consternado. Y no podría soportar perder aquel momento.

Porque aquella iba a ser la última vez que se vieran.

—Gemma.

Serena estuvo a punto de darse un golpe en la frente. ¿Gemma? ¿Tenía que traducirlo literalmente? No podía ser menos original.

Debería decirle que había sido muy agradable conocerlo y despedirse de él. Salir corriendo sin mirar atrás. Tenía el resto de su vida para recordar aquel mágico encuentro.

Pero Darién se lo impidió estrechándola de nuevo contra su corazón.

—Gemma. Perfecto, _ya joharti_.

Serena dio un respingo al escuchar su verdadero nombre.

—Significa «mi joya» en la lengua de mi madre —le explicó él—. Entonces, mi preciosa Gemma, ¿vendrás conmigo?

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó ella.

—Mientras estés conmigo, ¿qué importa?

Estaba claro que nada importaba.

Nada importaba si lo comparaba con la oportunidad de estar con Darién unos minutos más. Ser el objeto de su interés, la instigadora de su deseo, era algo irresistible.

Serena experimentó una oleada de placer mientras estaba sentada frente a él en el exclusivo restaurante al que la llevó a cenar, enteramente para ellos solos.

Habían estado hablando sin parar desde que salieron de la fiesta de McCormick y Serena había contestado sus preguntas sin especificar nombres o sitios y nada de lo que le había dicho parecía despertar en él recuerdo alguno. Le dolía que fuera así, pero su agradecimiento por tener unos minutos a su lado era mayor que cualquier desilusión.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que dijo el _maître _cuando le pedí que vaciase el restaurante para nosotros? —le preguntó Darién, con los ojos brillantes—. Que una táctica tan grosera no funcionaría con una mujer tan refinada como tú.

Serena rió.

—Un hombre muy astuto.

Darién suspiró exageradamente.

—Ojalá me hubieras dicho eso antes de que él vaciase mi supuestamente infinita tarjeta de crédito.

Serena rió de nuevo. Las fantasías que había ido creando con los años demostraban ser ciertas. La conexión estaba ahí. Darién seguía siendo el hombre al que recordaba… no, era mucho mejor.

Y eso la hizo experimentar una sensación agridulce.

—No, en serio, no deberías haber hecho tal gasto. Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que daba igual dónde estuviéramos.

—Quería estar a solas contigo.

—Podríamos haber ido a dar un paseo por el espigón.

—No se me había ocurrido —Darién se encogió de hombros—. Hace frío y no vas vestida para pasear por la calle —cuando la miró a los ojos, el brillo de humor había desaparecido, reemplazado por un brillo de deseo—. Además, tú sabes dónde quiero estar contigo, Gemma. En mi casa, en mi cama.

Serena cerró los ojos, intentando contener la emoción.

No podía hacerlo. No debería haberlo buscado…

—Darién…

—Te deseo, Gemma. No sabía que pudiera desear a una mujer como te deseo a ti, que pudiera sentir algo tan intenso y tan puro.

— ¿Puro?

—Puro, inmaculado. Te deseo en todos los sentidos y tú me deseas a mí. Sé que no sentiría lo que siento si no fuera así. ¿Dejarás que vea cumplido ese deseo? ¿Dejarás que te adore?

—Darién, por favor…

De repente, él se levantó y, antes de que el corazón de Serena pudiese latir de nuevo, se inclinó para enterrar los labios en su cuello.

—Esto es lo quiero, darte placer.

Una vocecita interior le repetía: «Dile quién eres». «Darién dejará de atormentarte en cuanto conozca tu identidad».

Pero se enfadaría con ella por habérsela escondido y no podía dejar que todo terminara así, con él sintiéndose engañado. Y odiándola.

Tenía que decirle que no, pensó. Darién soportaría el rechazo. Ella no había querido que ocurriera nada pero desde que sus ojos se encontraron en el salón, estaba actuando sin control, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin fuerza de voluntad.

Serena abrió la boca y, sin pensar en las consecuencias y sin voluntad, susurró:

—Sí, por favor.

_Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 3 **_

Serena no sabía qué esperar cuando le dijo que sí a Darién.

Desde luego, nada de lo que ocurrió en las siguientes dos horas.

Después de obtener su capitulación incondicional, Darién tomó su mano para llevarla hacia la limusina que esperaba en la puerta del restaurante. En árabe, le dio al chófer la orden de dar un largo rodeo antes de ir a su casa y luego se sentó a su lado, charlando sobre mil cosas.

Durante el viaje hasta su ático no la besó, no la abrazó. Sólo tocaba su mano. No la soltó en ningún momento.

Le mostró fotografías familiares en su iPhone, muchas de su padre y sus hermanos, que tenían el mismo aspecto que ella recordaba, pero mayores y más serios. Y también había fotos de su tía Beril, de su hermanastra, Rei, y de su prima Mina, las únicas chicas de la familia en cinco generaciones.

Darién decía que eran las únicas a las que merecía la pena fotografiar, las más simpáticas y bellas de su familia entre un montón de hombres.

A Rei, que era tres años mayor que Serena y a quien apenas había visto en los ocho años que vivió en el palacio, la habían hecho pasar por sobrina del rey Mamoru. Sólo dos años antes se había descubierto que la princesa Bahiyah la había adoptado y hecho pasar por hija suya cuando era en realidad la hija del rey, fruto de una historia de amor extramarital con una mujer estadounidense.

En lugar de provocar un escándalo, el descubrimiento había abortado una guerra en la región cuando Rei se casó con el nuevo rey de Judar, Nícolas Aal Masood.

Rei no parecía la chica frívola que recordaba, pensó Serena, mirando su fotografía. De hecho, era el paradigma de la feminidad y la elegancia. Y la alegría. Estaba claro que era una mujer feliz y que su matrimonio con Nícolas había sido un matrimonio por amor. Como el futuro matrimonio de Darién lo sería también. ¿Qué mujer no lo adoraría?

Serena parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, concentrándose en la fotografía de Mina. La chica de doce años que era cuando vivía en el palacio se había convertido en una belleza espectacular. No había tenido oportunidad de conocerla bien porque la madre de Mina, la hermana de la reina Sondoss, nunca la había dejado mezclarse con los hijos de los empleados de palacio.

Darién decía que Mina era una de las dos razones por las que perdonaba a su madrastra por existir; las otras dos eran sus hermanastros, Seiya y Taiki. También decía que las mujeres de su familia daban al As Shalaan, especialmente a Darién y a sus hermanos, una visión de la vida diferente, una que no se sometía a sus deseos. Y por eso, junto con muchas otras cosas que compartían con Serena, estaba seguro de que se llevarían de maravilla.

Todo lo que decía parecía dejar claro que pensaba que no iban a separarse, que aquello continuaría. Pero debía saber que eso era imposible.

Parecía creer en lo que estaba diciendo, como si hubiera olvidado el matrimonio de Estado que había anunciado cuatro días antes.

Serena se había dado cuenta de que ese matrimonio pesaba como una losa sobre él. Tenía que cumplir con su deber pero desde que habían vuelto a verse, todo eso parecía olvidado.

Y ella no iba a recordárselo. Los dos recordarían la dura realidad muy pronto y tendrían que vivir con ella durante el resto de sus vidas.

Pero esa noche era suya.

De modo que allí estaba, en medio del vestíbulo, viéndolo quitarse la chaqueta con tranquilos y precisos movimientos.

Serena no sabía qué esperar, pero había tenido una visión de Darién tomándola en brazos para sacarla de la limusina, ahogándola a besos mientras la llevaba a su casa, apretándola contra la puerta en cuanto entrasen para demostrar cuánto la deseaba.

¿Habría recordado sus deberes y decidido enfriar las cosas?

Tal vez debería marcharse, pensó. O no debería haber ido con él. No debería haber ido a la fiesta, no debería haberle dicho que sí…

Serena cerró los ojos, momentáneamente cegada. Darién le había hecho una fotografía con el móvil y ahora se acercaba a ella, gloriosamente masculino e imponente. Pero era su expresión lo que hacía que su corazón latiera como un péndulo.

La ligereza de su paso había desaparecido, reemplazada por una ardiente sensualidad que iluminaba sus ojos. Luego se detuvo a un metro de ella y tomó esa mano de la que parecía enamorado.

—Estás tan… pensativa. Y, si es posible, aún más bella que antes. Esta foto es algo que los viejos maestros hubieran suplicado retratar —Darién se llevó su mano a los labios para besar uno a uno sus nudillos—. ¿Has decidido echarte atrás?

—No —el monosílabo salió de su boca sin pensar siquiera—. ¿Y tú?

Darién rió.

—Lo único que quiero en este momento es adorarte. Te aseguro que debo contenerme para no tragarte entera.

Por eso estaba conteniéndose, temía ser demasiado agresivo. Y ella se mostraba insegura otra vez…

Pero era lógico. Durante todos esos años, mientras lo adoraba en secreto, su amor por él había sido espiritual. Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que Darién podría desearla como mujer, y cuando fantaseaba con él, lo único que hacía era besarla.

Y, sin embargo, estaba deseando experimentar su amor por completo.

Se acercó un poco más, su corazón latiendo como las alas de un colibrí dentro del pecho por la enormidad de lo que estaba sintiendo, por lo que estaba punto de descubrir.

—Empieza por cualquier sitio, Darién —le dijo—. Y no pares. No quiero que pares.

Cuando se quedó callada, un poco avergonzada, Darién levantó las manos para acariciar su rostro.

—Entonces empezaré por aquí —le dijo—. Tu piel es increíble, como todo en ti. Es porcelana, alabastro. Tus ojos brillan como ónices pulidos, inundándome con una avalancha de emociones, cada una más embriagadora que la otra. Y tus labios tiemblan… cada temblor sacudiéndome hasta que no soy nada más que una masa de ansia incontenible.

Serena tragó saliva.

—Yo tenía razón. Eres un poeta.

Darién esbozó una sonrisa mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Parece que no has oído con claridad mis últimas palabras.

Serena cerró los ojos, saboreando esa sensación largamente soñada. Pero sus sueños no la habían preparado para la realidad y, sin darse cuenta, dejó escapar un gemido de placer; un placer que emanaba de su aliento, de su proximidad, de su roce. Y entonces sus labios hicieron lo que habían anhelado hacer toda la vida, acariciar la piel de Darién en un beso tembloroso.

Al notar que contenía el aliento perdió parte de sus inhibiciones y abrió los labios para chupar su dedo, el sabor salado de su piel hacía que su cuerpo se convirtiera en un río de lava.

Sabía que Darién podía notarlo y sintió un mareo al saber que podía compartir aquello.

Sintiéndose más atrevida, volvió a chuparlo, con los ojos cerrados, centrando toda su existencia en ese dedo.

—Esto es extremadamente peligroso —su voz era tan ronca que Serena abrió los ojos. Los de Darién ardían mientras introducía el dedo en su boca y ella lo chupaba con abandono—. Me deseas tan ardientemente como yo a ti.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, el aliento escapando de su cuerpo. Sentía que se desintegraba de deseo.

Darién apartó el dedo para apoyar su frente en la de ella.

—Esto no puede compararse con nada. Es agónico pero sublime a la vez.

—Sí —susurró ella.

Aunque no tenía experiencia para apoyar esa afirmación, sabía que el ansia que provocaban sus caricias era más satisfactorio que una frenética copula.

Darién pasó las manos por su espalda hasta tocar la cremallera de su vestido, que bajó con tortuosa lentitud sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella gimió cuando desabrochó el sujetador y se quedó sin aliento cuando Darién se puso de rodillas, mirándola de arriba abajo como si de verdad pudiera tragársela.

—Quiero adorarte.

Serena habría caído hacia delante si el hombro de Darién no la hubiera sujetado. Y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse en pie al notar el roce de su legua en el ombligo, el roce de sus dientes en el pecho, sus gemidos aumentando de volumen cuando mordió suavemente sus pezones.

—Darién, por favor…

Como respuesta, él enganchó las braguitas con los pulgares para tirar hacia abajo. Y entonces, de repente, Serena quedó desnuda ante sus ojos.

Con los zapatos y la ropa a sus pies, sintió que el mundo se detenía. Aquello no tenía precedentes. No podía compararlo con nada.

Estaba con Darién, delante de él, desnuda. Estaba a punto de ser suya en carne y hueso, como lo era de cualquier otra manera.

Lo miró mientras él acariciaba sus piernas, de la pantorrilla al muslo, su cerebro a punto de apagarse como una bombilla. Escuchó su magnífica voz diciendo cosas en el idioma que mejor entendían en ese momento, el idioma del deseo.

Serena se había convertido en un charco de deseo cuando Darién se incorporó. Y habría caído a sus pies si él no la hubiera sujetado.

—Abrázame, Gemma. Envuélveme en tus brazos.

Al fin, pudo moverse. Quería hacerlo; sólo deseaba, como había deseado siempre, darle lo que quería.

Serena le echó los brazos al cuello, las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Y sentir el poder de su erección fue indescriptible. Se sentiría vacía, a la deriva, cuando ya no pudiera abrazarlo.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras atravesaba el ático con ella en brazos. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero sólo registraba pinceladas del ático, impregnado del carácter de Darién, en aquel espacio austero, más impresionante por ser poco pretencioso. Y enseguida llegaron al dormitorio… el dormitorio de Darién.

Terminar en su cama era lo último que había esperado cuando se embarcó en su misión de volver a verlo por última vez.

Pero quería estar allí más de lo que había deseado ninguna otra cosa en su vida.

Sus sentidos despertaron entonces de aquella especie de estupor. Allí era donde Darién dormía, donde despertaba, donde leía, se duchaba y se afeitaba, donde se vestía cada mañana y se desnudaba cada noche. Donde se daba placer a sí mismo y donde, con toda seguridad, daba placer a otras mujeres.

Aquel era su _sancta sanctorum _en Nueva York. Y estaba ofreciéndole el exclusivo privilegio de estar allí. Sería sólo una vez, pensó. Y tenía que aprovecharla.

La habitación, de techo altísimo, estaba iluminada sólo por una lamparita en la mesilla y su mirada, ávida de secretos, acababa de registrar la decoración en tonos grises y verdes con acentos en madera del color de sus ojos.

Darién la dejó en el suelo y la apretó contra la puerta, como había esperado en un principio, sosteniéndola allí con su cuerpo.

Serena temblaba, sintiendo la puerta de madera en su espalda desnuda, el ardiente cuerpo masculino apretado contra ella, la presión de su erección contra la íntima carne, sin nada entre ellos más que la ropa de Darién.

Unos minutos antes había sido demasiado tímida como para explorar su deseo. Incluso ahora no se atrevía a pasar de imaginarlo a verlo con sus propios ojos. La idea de tenerlo dentro de ella era abrumadora y ni siquiera la había besado en los labios…

Darién levantó la cabeza.

—Quiero darte placer, _ya galbi_.

Que la llamase «mi corazón» hizo que de la garganta de Serena escapara un sollozo.

—Gemma, si quieres que pare, lo haré. Si no estás segura del todo…

Serena tomó su cara entre las manos para robarle el beso que había anhelado toda su vida y él se quedó inmóvil, dejando que lo besara durante unos segundos antes de apartarse para tumbarla sobre la cama; la luz de la lámpara permitiéndolo mirarla a placer.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Gemma…? ¡Estás llorando!

Serena puso las manos sobre sus hombros, intentando tirar de él.

—No, yo… te deseo tanto. No puedo esperar más. Por favor, Darién, hazme tuya.

La preocupación de su rostro se disipó, reemplazada por un deseo feroz.

—Deseo tomarte, invadirte hasta que llores de placer, pero no puedo. Necesito prepararte primero. No quiero hacerte daño.

—No vas a hacerme daño —dijo ella—. Estoy lista…

—_Galbi_, deja que yo marque el ritmo. Necesito que esto sea perfecto para ti.

—Será perfecto. Cualquier cosa contigo sería perfecta…

—Si no quieres tener un lunático encima de ti, no digas una palabra más, Gemma —la interrumpió él—. Jamás imaginé que pudiera perder el control de este modo, pero lo he perdido contigo.

—Si ahora has perdido el control, no querría estar contigo si algún día fueras capaz de dominarte. Seguramente me matarías de frustración…

Esa vez fueron sus labios los que la interrumpieron, con ese beso que había imaginado desde que tenía edad para soñar con besos. Pero estaba equivocada.

Nunca había imaginado la tierna ferocidad con la que la devoraba; sus posesivos labios abrumándola de sensaciones, enterrándola en olas de placer.

Darién levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza con una mano y acarició sus pechos con la otra.

—Sólo puedes gemir para pedir más y llorar de placer. Eso será suficiente para que pierda la cabeza.

—Deja que te vea —murmuró Serena.

—Aún no. Y ya te estás saltando las reglas.

—Has dicho que podía gemir pidiendo más. Y quiero más de ti.

—Tendrás todo, y como tú quieras. Pero no ahora mismo.

—No estás siendo justo —protestó Serena.

—Eres tú quien está siendo injusta. Nada debería ser tan maravilloso.

Serena intentó liberar sus manos porque necesitaba tocarlo sin la barrera de la ropa.

Lo oyó lanzar un gemido ronco mientras la tumbaba sobre la cama de nuevo para seguir atormentándola con besos. Pero sólo cuando se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama para clavar las rodillas en el suelo de nuevo se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Y su corazón se detuvo durante una décima de segundo.

Era estúpido sentirse avergonzada por tener la boca de Darién sobre su parte más íntima cuando estaba suplicándole más, pero así era. Serena intentó cerrar las piernas pero él las separó con las manos.

—Ábrete para mí, deja que te prepare.

—Estoy preparada —insistió ella.

—No quiero que te contengas cuando te posea y sólo un par de orgasmos te prepararán para eso.

— ¿Un par de…? —Serena no terminó la frase, incrédula.

¿Qué iba a hacerle?

Cualquier cosa. Aceptaría cualquier cosa de Darién.

Se abrió para él y esos largos y perfectos dedos acariciaron sus femeninos labios, abriéndose paso entre el río de lava de su deseo. Serena se estremeció, experimentando sensaciones que eran casi insoportables. Y eso fue antes de que introdujera un dedo en su húmeda cueva.

Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que se sentía vacía y sólo tenerlo dentro podría llenar ese vacío.

Intentó tirar de él con las piernas, pero Darién no cejaba en su empeño; la magnífica cabeza masculina entre sus muslos, invadiendo su feminidad con los labios y la lengua. Verlo haciendo eso era casi más abrumador que las sensaciones físicas que experimentaba.

En medio del delirio, lo vio beberla, devorarla, disfrutar de su esencia. Y pareció saber cuándo no podía soportarlo más.

—Ahora, _ya roh galbi_, deja que vea y oiga el placer que te doy —murmuró Darién, antes de rozarla con su lengua de nuevo.

Fue una reacción en cadena de convulsiones y éxtasis mientras Serena sostenía su mirada, dejando que viera lo que le estaba haciendo.

Quería suplicarle que la hiciera suya pero él seguía variando el método, renovando su desesperación, acelerando su rendición.

Había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos hasta que en un momento, cuando estaba a punto de experimentar otro, Darién se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella.

—Nunca he visto o saboreado nada más hermoso —murmuró, besando sus pechos.

Con manos temblorosas, Serena intentó quitarle el cinturón.

—Quiero verte desnudo… te quiero dentro de mí.

Darién se apartó para quitarse la ropa con movimientos bruscos pero contenidos. Y, aunque se moría por él, aquella era la única oportunidad de verlo desnudo, de modo que Serena se puso de rodillas sobre la cama para admirar el fabuloso torso bronceado, su masculinidad acentuada por el vello oscuro que lo cubría.

—Darién… —murmuró— eres más bello de lo que había imaginado. Quiero besar cada centímetro de tu piel.

—Más tarde, _ya hayati_, nos adoraremos el uno al otro centímetro a centímetro. Ahora quiero hacerte mía y que tú me hagas tuyo.

—Sí —Serena cayó sobre la cama, abriendo los brazos para él, y cuando Darién la cubrió dejó escapar un grito ahogado…

Era perfecto. No, sublime, como él había dicho.

Darién la miraba a los ojos, solícito y tempestuoso a la vez, mientras se enterraba en ella con un poderoso envite.

Serena había estado segura de que no iba a dolerle, de que estaba preparada.

Pero no estaba preparada para aquello, para él. Y no era sólo que no tuviera experiencia. Estaba segura de que la experiencia no la habría ayudado a soportar su primera invasión.

Fue en el segundo envite cuando él pareció darse cuenta. Pareció entender por qué se había encontrado con cierta resistencia, por qué la oyó gemir de dolor, por qué su cuerpo estaba tan tenso, por qué temblaba…

Y se quedó inmóvil, atónito.

— ¿Eres virgen?

—No pasa nada… por favor, no pares. Por favor, Darién, no pares. Olivia Gates - Domar a un jeque - 1º Pasión entre dunas Nº Páginas 22-90

—_B'Ellahi! _—exclamó él, intentando apartarse.

Serena enredó las piernas en su cintura para evitar que se apartase.

— ¡Para, Gemma! —exclamó él—. Te estoy haciendo año.

—El dolor no es nada comparado con lo que siento cuando te tengo dentro de mí. Siento que soy tuya…por favor, has dicho que no ibas a controlarte.

—Eso fue antes de saber que… —Darién sacudió el cabeza, incrédulo—. _Ya ullah_. Soy el primero.

— ¿Y eso te decepciona?

— ¿Decepcionarme? No, al contrario, estoy abrumado, emocionado.

—Debería habértelo dicho, ya lo sé. No ha sido una decisión consciente… todo ha sido tan rápido…—empezó a decir, tragando saliva—. Está bien, me iré y nunca más volveremos a…

Pero Darién no permitió que se moviera. Al contrario, se movió dentro de ella, despacio, sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿Crees que lamento ser el primero? —le preguntó, con voz ronca—. Yo sabía que eras el mejor regalo que había recibido nunca pero ahora que me has dado esto, el regalo es aún mayor. Ojalá pudiera ofrecerte algo de la misma magnitud.

—Tú me estás dando un regalo también —dijo ella, levantando las caderas—. Si de verdad quieres hacerme un regalo, no te contengas. Dámelo todo.

—No querrás un lunático enloquecido, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por favor.

—Dices que sí y todo dentro de mí se rompe —musitó él, sujetando sus caderas con las dos manos antes de empujar hasta el fondo.

Era abrumador y cuando Darién se apartó, Serena lo urgió de nuevo. Él se resistió a sus ruegos por un momento… antes de volver a enterrarse en ella.

Serena gritó y Darién se contuvo, ralentizando sus embestidas, esperando que el placer la hiciese olvidar el dolor antes de dárselo todo de verdad.

—Gloriosa, _ya galbi_, literal y figuradamente.

«Todo en ti, toda tú».

Sintió que lo apretaba con fuerza y siguió empujando, llevándola a los límites del placer, haciéndola gritar.

Sólo entonces se dejó ir, un momento que Serena guardaría en su memoria para siempre. Experimentó un nuevo orgasmo al verlo rendido al éxtasis de su unión, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando escapar un rugido de placer mientras la llenaba con el calor de su semilla.

Unos segundos después, Darién se tumbó de lado, llevándola con él, saciado como nunca hubiera imaginado, en perfecta paz por primera vez en su vida.

—Esto ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

Y Serena lo creyó.

Darién no era libre para decir eso, pero aún tenían el resto de la noche.

Temblando, se concentró en aquel milagro, acariciando su espalda.

—Tus sentimientos son el reflejo de los míos.

Darién se apartó para mirarla con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Entonces, depende de mí demostrar lo auténticos que son mis sentimientos.

Y durante el resto de la noche, eso fue lo que hizo. Sin dejar ninguna duda.

Serena miraba a Darién, en silencio.

Tumbado de espaldas, con la sábana de color verde oscuro sobre un muslo y el resto de su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto, apoyaba un musculoso brazo sobre la cabeza y el otro sobre el corazón.

Parecía como si estuviera guardando el beso que Serena le había dado antes de saltar de la cama, cuando le dijo que iba al baño y que volvería enseguida.

Con el corazón encogido, murmuró un juramento:

—Te amaré siempre, _ya habibi_.

Él suspiró, en sueños, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y, aunque estaba al otro lado de la habitación, Serena creyó haber oído:

—Yo también a ti, mi Gemma.

Con lágrimas rodando por su rostro, Serena cerró la puerta y salió de la habitación, fuera de su ático. Fuera de su vida.

Sintiendo como si la suya hubiera terminado.

_Continuará…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO 4 **_

En cuanto abrió los ojos, Darién supo que ocurría algo extraño. Algo terriblemente extraño. Se sentía… sereno. Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, cerrando los ojos de nuevo para saborear esa sensación de felicidad.

Una sensación nueva para él. Nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera en sus mejores días.

Siempre había sabido que debía sentirse agradecido por todo lo que tenía y jamás había dado por sentados sus privilegios. Aceptaba el precio que debía pagar por ellos y la carga que ponía sobre sus hombros. Incluso disfrutaba de los retos y las dificultades que dictaba tener esos privilegios.

Lo que nunca le había gustado eran las restricciones que imponían en su vida, la frustración de tener que someterse a las demandas de otros o hacer menos de lo que él pensaba que debía hacer.

Y esas limitaciones eran una fuente constante de tensión.

Pero no había ni gota de esa tensión en aquel momento. Sentía algo que sólo había experimentado parcialmente, que nunca había imaginado al completo: una sensación de paz. Y era por ella. Gemma.

Incluso su nombre era perfecto. Todo lo que había sentido con ella, visto en ella, tenido con ella, lo era. Y la maravilla de conocerla parecía haber borrado de un plumazo todo lo anterior. Que tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar algo que no fuera ella era asombroso. Una noche con Gemma era como la suma total de su experiencia de la vida.

Darién se estiró, canturreando una canción, satisfecho y contento.

De modo que aquello era la verdadera pasión. Nunca había sentido nada así. Había conocido la pasión por el trabajo, por el éxito, el amor de su familia… pero sólo había sentido un ligero y efímero interés por las demás mujeres.

Nunca había imaginado algo tan poderoso. Desde el momento que puso los ojos en ella, sus sentimientos se lo habían tragado, abrumándolo hasta hacerlo perder el control. Y no le importaba.

Estar con Gemma lo liberaba de todas las tensiones e inhibiciones, concentrado por entero en estar con ella, en saborear cada momento con ella.

Sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Y ya no podía imaginar la vida sin ella. La vida que Gemma había descarrilado y encauzado a la vez.

Darién suspiró, recordando imágenes y sensaciones de la noche anterior.

Le había hecho el amor como si la hubiera estado esperando toda su vida. Ni siquiera pudo parar cuando descubrió que era virgen. O más tarde, cuando se dijo a sí mismo que no lo harían más esa noche. Pero, de nuevo, Gemma le había robado el control.

De repente, se sintió inquieto. La había tomado como si fuera libre de buscar su propio destino. Y no lo era.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado eso por un momento y menos una noche entera?

Pero lo había olvidado por completo.

Maldita fuera. Daba igual lo que le exigiera su país, lo que necesitara de él. Ya no podía buscar una novia del catálogo real.

No sabía cómo iba a evitar ese matrimonio, pero lo haría. Darían igual las presiones y las exigencias. Todo en él exigía que hiciera suya a Gemma.

Darién se pasó las manos por la cara. Sería una batalla épica.

Pero una delicia también.

En su mente, vio imágenes de ella, de los dos juntos, conversando, acariciándose, unidos. Le daba igual la batalla. Hacerla suya era más importante que el mundo entero.

Darién se sentó en la cama y pasó las manos por el lado donde Gemma había dormido, o al menos donde había yacido, entre las sesiones amorosas. No habían dormido hasta el amanecer, demasiado ocupados hablando y experimentándose el uno al otro en todos los sentidos: sensual, sexual, mental.

Su cuerpo empezó a llamarla de nuevo pero intentó controlarse. No iba a hacer el amor con ella aquel día por mucho que Gemma se lo pidiera. Su dulce Gemma necesitaba al menos un par de días para recuperarse.

— ¿Gemma? —la llamó.

Silencio.

Volvió a llamarla y esta vez, cuando no recibió respuesta, los labios que habían sonreído al imaginarla en la bañera se fruncieron en un gesto de alarma.

Darién corrió al baño y empujó la puerta…

Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, aliviado, al descubrir que no estaba allí porque había imaginado una docena de macabros escenarios durante esos segundos.

Tenía que estar en la cocina, se dijo. Y allí no podría oírlo.

La imaginó recién duchada, vestida con alguna de sus camisas o envuelta en algún albornoz, demasiado ancho para ella. Y estaría dolorida en ciertos sitios…

Consideró la idea de entrar allí desnudo pero al final se puso los pantalones. Gemma había respondido a sus caricias con gran pasión pero seguía siendo tímida cuando no estaban haciendo el amor y no quería ponerla a prueba por el momento. Ya la había apresurado en tantos sentidos…

Que ella se lo hubiera pedido no significaba que debiera hacerlo. Él era quien tenía experiencia, no Gemma, y no debería comportarse como un adolescente cargado de hormonas.

Unos segundos después de darse esa charla estaba casi corriendo hacia la cocina. Ah, iba a ponerse en ridículo otra vez, pensó.

Pero tuvo una premonición antes de entrar. Una sensación de… vacío, de ausencia.

Y la sensación se convirtió en un hecho unos segundos después. Gemma no estaba en la cocina. Darién se dio la vuelta y corrió para inspeccionar cada habitación. Nada. Se había ido. Se quedó en medio del salón, mirando Manhattan por las ventanas, incapaz de entenderlo. No podía haberse marchado.

Debía haber tenido alguna razón importante para irse. Tal vez una emergencia. Sí, eso debía ser. Pero si le había ocurrido algo, ¿por qué no lo había despertado para decírselo, para pedirle ayuda?

Gemma sabía el poder que tenía sobre él. Si alguien de su familia, algún amigo incluso, tenía un problema, él podría ayudarla.

¿Era posible que no supiera que haría cualquier cosa por ella? ¿Que no creyera, como él, que su encuentro había trascendido todas las convenciones de una relación, que habían tomado un atajo para llegar al nivel más alto en una simple noche?

¿O era tan independiente que no pedía ayuda porque estaba decidida a lidiar sola con lo que fuera?

O tal vez no se le había ocurrido pedirle ayuda en su prisa por solucionar el problema.

«Para», se dijo a sí mismo.

Seguramente estaba interpretando su ausencia de manera errónea.

Entonces algo lo golpeó como un martillo…

Gemma no le había dado su dirección o su número de teléfono.

Y ni siquiera sabía su apellido.

¿En qué había estado pensando esa noche?

No había pensado en absoluto. No había pensado más que en ella, en lo que estaban compartiendo. Por primera vez en su vida, había vivido solo para el momento.

Siempre había desconfiado de los demás, incluso de su gente más cercana, porque temía las consecuencias de errores o mal comportamiento. Pero con Gemma había bajado la guardia, no había tenido un momento de duda. Era la mujer con la que había soñado siempre pero que jamás pensó que pudiera encontrar.

Y había desaparecido después de darle la noche más perfecta de su vida. Después de hacerle creer en un futuro maravilloso, en una conexión sin precedentes, se había ido.

«Cálmate».

Tenía que haber una explicación, una totalmente razonable, estaba seguro. Macharse tenía que ser lo único que podía hacer o no lo hubiera hecho. Gemma no lo habría dejado así.

De modo que debía calmarse. Él no sabía su dirección pero ella sí conocía la suya. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar.

Gemma no volvió.

Parecía haberse esfumado, como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Darién pensó que su equipo de seguridad sabría algo de ella, que tal vez la habrían seguido. Pero cuando la vieron salir del ático al amanecer, en el único que pensaron fue en él. Lo llamaron al móvil para comprobar si estaba bien y cuando contestó, medio dormido, algo que Darién había olvidado, lo dejaron pasar.

No habían visto ninguna razón para seguirla y la esperanza de encontrarla se esfumaba por segundos.

Darién la buscó por todo Nueva York, por todo Estados Unidos. Nadie había odio hablar de ella.

Y empezaba a pensar que ella, y la noche maravillosa que habían pasado juntos, era fruto de su imaginación.

Incluso teniendo una prueba de su existencia, la foto que le había hecho con el móvil, nadie más que él parecía haberla visto. Todas las personas a las que preguntó decían que recordarían a alguien como ella. Y no era así. En cuanto a su nombre, tampoco nadie lo recordaba.

Era como si nunca hubiera existido.

En su mente había aparecido una posible explicación durante la búsqueda, aunque Darién no había querido prestarle atención. Pero una vez que se convenció de que no había tenido un accidente o algo peor, esa explicación empezaba a ganar peso.

Nada más que eso tenía sentido.

No había manera de escapar. Tenía que enfrentarse con la verdad, por devastadora que fuera.

Gemma no quería volver a verlo.

Era la mujer que había puesto su mundo patas arriba pero, aparentemente, él no había sido para ella más que una noche de pasión. Un hombre al que había elegido para iniciarla en los ritos del amor. Tal vez le había parecido exótico, un hombre de una cultura y un país diferente, a quien podría apartar de su vida una vez que la aventura terminase.

La resignación daba paso a la desesperación y si no tenía a Gemma, no había nada más por lo que luchar, nada que lo retuviese allí.

Era hora de volver a Zohayd para enfrentarse con sus deberes.

Para abrazar la pesadilla.

—Darién.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo su padre, segundos después de que entrase en su despacho.

Y era más que suficiente. El rey Mamoru había pronunciado su nombre con un tono exasperado, decepcionado.

Y Darién no podía criticarlo. Se había olvidado de su padre y del resto del mundo durante las últimas ocho semanas. Después de una llamada para decir que, sencillamente, no iba a volver a Zohayd por el momento, había desaparecido para todos sin explicar por qué.

Su padre le había dejado una docena de mensajes en el móvil, había enviado emisarios para convencerlo de que volviera o, al menos, para que le explicase cuál era el problema…

Mamoru se levantó, majestuoso, y Darién sostuvo su mirada. El rey Mamoru Aal Shalaan no intentó abrazarlo como hacía cada vez que volvía de algún viaje.

Aunque era un poco más bajo que él y tenía treinta años más, Darién siempre había pensado que tenía unos hombros sobre los que podía recaer el peso de todo un país.

Pero el rey Mamoru necesitaba algo más que presencia para mantener el reino en paz, para controlar a sus enemigos y a sus aliados. Más que nunca, tenía que pacificar a los jefes de las tribus más poderosas que, constantemente, exigían su parte de poder, prestigio y recursos.

Y eso era algo que sólo Darién podría conseguir sacrificándose en el altar.

Su padre dejó escapar un suspiro, los ojos dorados que habían heredado tanto Darién como su hermano Harres brillaban bajo unas cejas pobladas.

—No voy a preguntar por qué desapareciste ni qué te ha traído de vuelta.

—Mejor —dijo Darién.

Debería contentarse con que hubiera vuelto. Lo demás no era asunto suyo.

—No es el momento de reprenderte por un comportamiento potencialmente catastrófico. La recepción ya ha empezado.

La recepción. El desfile nupcial que su padre había organizado en cuanto supo que volvía a Zohayd a bordo de su _jet _privado. Estaba intentando atraparlo antes de que tuviera oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

Y allí estaba, a punto de entrar en el salón de ceremonias del palacio, esperando el momento que destruiría su vida. Casi dos mil personas habían acudido, todas ellas con interés en ese matrimonio.

Pero no se esperaba que Darién mirase a las mujeres como quien mira un catálogo, haciendo un círculo rojo alrededor de la más deseable. Supuestamente, debería mirar la «mercancía» de manera más seria, más exhaustiva.

Siendo lo que eran los matrimonios en Zohayd, especialmente en la más alta escala social, eran las familias las que se casaban, no las personas. Por lo tanto, tendría que elegir a una familia que pudiera soportar, ya que sería una presencia constante en su vida.

—No vas vestido para la ocasión —le recriminó su padre—. Le dije a tu _kabeer el yaweran _lo que se esperaba de ti esta noche.

El jefe de protocolo de Darién le había dicho que debería usar la ropa típica de Zohayd pero Darién seguía llevando un traje de chaqueta occidental.

El rey Mamoru suspiró, cansado.

—Te ruego que, al menos, intentes disimular la repugnancia que te produce estar aquí.

—No me pidas más de lo que puedo dar, padre. No puedo fingir que esto no es una tortura para mí.

—Estás siendo poco razonable. Tú no eres el primero de la familia que debe hacer un matrimonio de Estado.

—Ah, claro. Tú lo hiciste dos veces, ¿por qué yo no? ¿Es eso? —Darién sabía que estaba traspasando la línea de respeto hacia su padre y soberano, pero le daba igual. No tenía fuerzas para seguir el protocolo—. Estoy aquí para hacer lo que tengo que hacer, padre. Eso es lo único que importa. ¿Para qué voy a tomar parte en esa farsa? ¿Por qué no me ahorras ese tormento? Prefiero no elegir el método de mi ejecución. Te lo dejaré a ti, confiando en que elijas el más humano.

El rey hizo una mueca.

—Ése es el problema. Tiene que ser tu preferencia personal la que incline la balanza a favor de una candidata o de otra.

— ¿Crees que me importa si soy fusilado, electrocutado o cortado en pedazos? Da igual, elige una.

—Estás exagerando. Todas las candidatas son jóvenes bellas, inteligentes, educadas y agradables. Te gustará tu novia y tal vez, con el tiempo, aprenderás a amarla.

— ¿Como tú amas a la reina Sondoss? ¿O a mi madre?

Su padre lo fulminó con la mirada. Lo máximo que pudo conseguir con la madre de Darién fue una convivencia pacífica. En cuanto a la reina Sondoss, abierta hostilidad era lo único que podían esperar.

—También están Rei y Nícolas. Y no creo haber visto una pareja más feliz.

—No los menciones, padre. Ellos estaban locamente enamorados antes de casarse. El destino los obligó a separarse y, afortunadamente, los reunió de nuevo.

Su padre suspiró, agotado, dejando a un lado su regia postura.

Nada quedaba del formidable rey, sólo un padre dolido por aquello de lo que no podía salvar a su hijo.

—No sé cómo decirte cuánto siento que tengas que seguir mis pasos. Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa y por eso te pido que mires atentamente a las candidatas.

—Las candidatas —repitió Darién, despectivo.

—Al menos tú tienes más que yo donde elegir. Yo no tuve nada que hacer en la elección de tu madre o la reina Sondoss. Puede que tú tengas más suerte encontrando a alguien compatible entre una docena de posibles novias.

Darién apretó los dientes. Ya había encontrado a una mujer que era compatible con él en todos los sentidos.

Gemma, por el contrario, no sentía lo mismo. Ni siquiera lo había creído merecedor de una despedida.

Eso no cambiaba nada. Ahora sabía que aquello que había soñado existía, aunque ella no lo quisiera, aunque nunca pudiera tenerla.

¿Qué posibilidades había de que el destino le tuviera preparada una mujer como Gemma?

Él sabía que no era posible.

Pero no lo dijo. Su padre tendría que lanzar los dedos y decidir su destino.

Por fin, Mamoru pasó a su lado para ir al salón de ceremonias y Darién lo miró con cierta compasión. Su tarea no era fácil.

De hecho, la vida de su padre no había sido fácil. Sus hermanos y él siempre habían creído que no había conocido otra felicidad que su pasión por el trabajo y sus hijos pero varios años atrás descubrieron que una vez había conocido el amor con una extranjera, Anna Beaumont.

Había tenido una aventura con ella durante su separación de la reina Sondoss dos años antes de que nacieran Seiya y Taiki. Anna quedó embarazada y, cuando los esfuerzos de Mamoru por divorciarse de Sondoss fracasaron, tuvo que romper con su amante, lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. No podía volver a verla debido a la amenaza de guerra con el reino de Azmahar y, además, era imperativo que no tuviera a ese hijo.

Pero Anna había tenido a su hijo, una niña a la que había dado en adopción.

La tía de Darién, Beril, sabiendo de la aventura de su hermano, había adoptado a Rei haciéndola pasar por su hija.

Sólo muchos años después, mientras su padre se recuperaba de un infarto, se había descubierto la verdad. Un descubrimiento que llegó justo a tiempo, ya que la amenaza de guerra en la región sólo podía ser evitada si una hija del rey Mamoru se casaba con el rey de Judar. Ahora Rei era la esposa del rey Nícolas, la querida reina de Judar, y Anna Beaumont se había convertido en una presencia constante en la vida de Rei.

Pero eso sólo había servido para aumentar la infelicidad de su padre, que no podía tener a la única mujer a la que había amado y, si Darién no se equivocaba, seguía amando.

Su padre y él tenían eso en común.

Darién mantuvo los ojos fijos en los hombros caídos del rey Mamoru mientras entraba en el salón de ceremonias.

Su entrada provocó murmullos en el majestuoso salón. Había cientos de personas delante de él y ninguna de ellas le importaba…

Pero, de repente, sintió que el vello de su nuca se erizaba.

¿Qué era aquello?

Darién miró alrededor, buscando la fuente de esa turbación…

Y entonces todo pareció detenerse.

Su corazón estuvo a punto de saltar de su pecho porque allí, al fondo del salón…

Gemma.

_Continuará…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 5 _

Darién pensó que se había vuelto loco.

Estaba viendo visiones.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para tragar saliva, con un nudo en la garganta.

Estaba viendo a Gemma.

Pero no podía ser. Su mente enfebrecida debía estar proyectando su deseo de verla, la mujer cuyo recuerdo había quedado grabado en su mente y en su corazón para siempre, la mujer que lo había vuelto loco y a quien había perdido la esperanza de ver otra vez.

Darién cerró los ojos.

Pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, Gemma seguía allí.

—Darién, ¿por qué te paras?

Darién escuchó la voz de su padre como si llegara de muy lejos. Gemma, que estaba al fondo del salón de más de cien metros, le parecía estar a unos centímetros.

Su mirada lo tenía prisionero como la primera vez, en Nueva York, con la misma intensidad, la misma emoción. Pero faltaba una cosa, la sorpresa.

Ella esperaba encontrarlo allí, por supuesto. No había elemento sorpresa en aquella ocasión. Pero en su expresión había algo… aprensión, aversión incluso.

¿Le disgustaba verlo? ¿Entonces por qué estaba allí?

Esa pregunta lo sacudió más que la emoción de volver a verla.

¿Cómo había llegado al palacio de Zohayd?

Pero cuando volvió a buscarla con la mirada, Gemma apartó los ojos, se escondió de él.

Frustrado, Darién no dejaba de hacerse preguntas. El deseo de abrirse paso entre la gente para llegar hasta ella, de apartar a todo el mundo de su camino, lo abrumaba. Se imaginó a sí mismo tomándola en brazos para llevarla a sus habitaciones, apretándola contra la primera superficie plana que encontrase para devorarla…

No era consideración por los invitados de su padre, la gente más influyente de Zohayd, lo que detuvo a Darién. Era que Gemma hubiese apartado la mirada.

Saber que no lo quería como la quería él, que no había ido a buscarlo, le rompía el corazón.

Durante unos minutos interminables respondió con monosílabos cuando le hablaban, estrechó manos e intentó disimular su disgusto al ver a las posibles candidatas y a sus familias, sin dejar de buscar a Gemma entre la gente, intentando desesperadamente que volviese a mirarlo.

Su hermano Armando apareció entonces a su lado.

—Pareces nervioso, hermano. ¿Has fumado algo para soportar esto?

Darién tuvo que contener el deseo de darle un puñetazo.

— ¿Y si fuera así?

Armando hizo una mueca.

—Me he ofrecido a contraer matrimonio por ti. Ya he dicho que a mí me da igual y que seguiría siendo neutral ya que nunca me encariñaría con la mujer que me correspondiera. Pero el consejo se ha negado.

Darién asintió con la cabeza. Era cierto. Armando había intentado ocupar su puesto pero el consejo real había rechazado la petición.

—Ellos saben que te encariñarías con tus hijos.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, probablemente sí. No lo sé. No me puedo imaginar a mí mismo como marido y menos como padre —le dijo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y mirándolo con los ojos dorados que ambos habían heredado de su padre—. Habría hecho lo que fuera por evitarte esto, hermano.

—Sí, lo sé.

Entonces volvió a ver a Gemma entre la gente y dio un involuntario paso adelante, como empujado por una fuerza incontenible.

—Y yo sé lo que estás buscando con la mirada —dijo su hermano entonces—. ¿Quién hubiera podido imaginar que nuestra pequeña Serena acabaría siendo una mujer tan bella?

Las palabras de Armando no tenían sentido para Darién. ¿Estaría su mente deteriorándose debido al estrés?

Armando era el ministro de Interior de Zohayd, el encargado de su seguridad, y estaba haciendo un trabajo fabuloso. Pero en su rostro, oscurecido por el sol del desierto, había una expresión que Darién no había visto nunca salvo cuando estaba con las mujeres de la familia, una ternura extraña.

Y le había parecido que decía… no, no podía haber dicho ese nombre. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo después de tantos años?

Darién sacudió la cabeza, desesperado por aclarar sus ideas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—La visión dorada ahí, al fondo. Nuestra Serena… o tal vez debería decir tu Serena, se ha hecho una mujer —Armando señaló a Gemma con la mano—. No has mirado a otro sitio desde que has llegado y te comprendo. Yo tuve que mirarla fijamente durante quince segundos cuando Nazaryan apareció con ella del brazo. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Darién miró a su hermano como si estuviera hablando en un idioma que no entendía.

— ¿Nazaryan?

Armando chascó los dedos frente a su cara.

—Despierta de una vez, Darién. Me estás asustando.

Él sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo que Nazaryan?

—Berj Nazaryan, el joyero real, su padre.

Darién volvió la cabeza para buscarla con la mirada, incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos. No podía ser…

Pero Gemma era la única mujer que llevaba un vestido dorado. Armando estaba hablando de ella. Y estaba llamándola… Serena.

La burbuja de incomprensión estalló de repente dentro de Darién.

Gemma era Serena.

Y la sorpresa fue como una detonación nuclear.

Su misteriosa Gemma era Serena, la hija de Berj Nazaryan, la hermana de Sammy, la chica a la que conocía desde que tenía seis años. La que se había convertido en su sombra desde el día que se lanzó del balcón y él la sujetó entre sus brazos.

Por eso le había parecido como si la conociera desde siempre. Así era. La había reconocido con esa primera mirada, aunque no de manera consciente.

Y era lógico. No se parecía nada a la chica de catorce años que recordaba. Delgada, con gafas y aparato en los dientes, Serena era más bien tímida y aniñada. Y en esos años, se había convertido en todo lo contrario.

Él creía haber visto todos los tipos de belleza que este mundo pudiera ofrecer pero Serena era algo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, todas sus fantasías hechas realidad.

Y eso sólo en la superficie. En el fondo, donde importaba de verdad, la pequeña Serena, como la llamaba Armando, se había convertido en una mujer que lo había seducido en un segundo, que lo había poseído para siempre en una sola noche.

Darién iba a dar un paso delante pero la mano de Armando en su brazo lo detuvo.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su hermano.

—Sí, estoy bien —consiguió decir Darién, en medio de una tormenta de sentimientos.

Pero no era cierto, no estaba bien, al contrario. Tal vez jamás volvería a estar bien.

Se había acostado con Serena.

La había hecho suya de todas las formas posibles.

Cuando pensaba que no podía estar más sorprendido, más conmocionado, sus ojos capturaron los hermosos ojos oscuros de Serena y la pieza final del rompecabezas cayó en su sitio.

Él no la había reconocido pero ella tenía que saber quién era desde el primer momento. De hecho, lo sabía porque había pronunciado su nombre en cuanto se acercó a ella…

Y luego le había hablado de sí misma, de su familia, sin nombres, fechas o sitios.

Y cuando él no supo unir los puntos, tan conmocionado que no había sido capaz de hacer la conexión, Serena decidió no decirle nada. La aprensión que había notado en ella debía ser ansiedad o temor por su reacción.

—Ahora que has visto a tus potenciales novias, ¿qué tal tienes el estómago? —escuchó una voz femenina tras él.

— ¿Podemos dar pistas de a quién no elegir?

Darién se volvió para ver a Rei y Mina, que estaban poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la cara, sus exquisitos rostros llenos de vitalidad y alegría de vivir.

Automáticamente, Darién las abrazó, sin querer pensar en las ramificaciones de lo que había pasado entre Gemma y él… Serena, se corrigió a sí mismo.

—La belleza de esmeralda, la que tiene el pelo largo hasta los pies —empezó a decir Mina, dándole un pellizco en la mejilla—. No la mires siquiera. Por fuera es una belleza pero se convertirá en una serpiente en el momento oportuno.

—La pelirroja de ahí —añadió Rei, señalando discretamente con la cabeza a la mujer de la que hablaba—. Sal corriendo si vuelves a verla. Le salen escamas en la piel por las noches.

Armando soltó una carcajada.

—Si lo que queréis es que Darién se sienta mejor, lo estáis haciendo de una manera muy extraña.

Mina le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Estamos salvándolo de elegir a la flor más bonita y ser devorado vivo.

—Y ahora que habéis eliminado las flores más bonitas, ¿debe elegir a la más fea?

Rei hizo un gesto de horror.

—No, no, esas dos son igualmente feas aunque no lo parezcan. Lo que hay dentro es lo que cuenta. De hecho, ya hemos elegido por él. Tenemos dos que serían perfectas.

Armando lanzó un bufido.

—En realidad, las dos son guapas —dijo Mina—. Una no es tan sofisticada como a Darién le gustaría, pero nosotras creemos que lo sería cuando se convirtiera en su esposa. La otra es muy agradable, pero no tiene mucho sentido del humor, pero con Darién como marido, seguramente acabaría teniéndolo.

Darién sentía como si estuviera en la zona crepuscular y esperaba escuchar una carcajada histérica en cualquier momento.

—Estoy aquí mismo, no habléis de mí en tercera persona —les dijo, después de aclararse la garganta—. Gracias por vetar a mi novia de pesadilla como sólo vosotras podíais hacerlo. Escribid el nombre de vuestras elegidas y dádselo a mi padre. Pero si él decide que una de las diablesas es la más beneficiosa para las negociaciones, con ella es con la que me casaré. Todo ha terminado para mí y, como le he dicho antes a mi padre, una catástrofe con la que terminar mi vida es tan buena como cualquier otra.

Las dos mujeres lo miraron, entristecidas.

No se habían dado cuenta de cuánto odiaba Darién hacer aquello y se sentían mortificadas por haberle tomado el pelo.

—Yo no sabía que fuera tan duro para ti…

—No me daba cuenta…

Rei y Mina empezaron a hablar a la vez y, al fin, las dos se quedaron calladas, Rei mordiéndose los labios, Mina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Darién miro a su captora, a Gemma… a Serena, pero ella apartó la mirada enseguida. Había estado mirándolo, pensó. No quería pero estaba mirándolo, tal vez no podía evitarlo.

El móvil de Armando sonó en ese momento y, después de intercambiar unas frases tensas, cortó la comunicación y se volvió hacia Darién.

—Siento tener que irme, pero hay un problema en nuestras fronteras. Puede que tarde horas en controlarlo.

Cuando Armando se alejó, Darién volvió a mirar a Rei y Mina.

—Os perdonaré si le concedéis a este hombre condenado un último deseo.

Las dos prometieron concederle lo que fuera.

Darién miró a Serena, que de nuevo apartó la mirada, antes de volverse hacia ellas.

— ¿Recordáis a Serena Nazaryan?

—Pues claro —respondió Mina—. Mi madre solía apartarme cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella. Y ahora mírala, tratándola como si fuera una estrella de Hollywood. Todas nuestras amigas y parientes, que nunca se habían dignado a hablar ni con ella ni con su madre, están locas por ser presentadas.

—Qué superficiales —dijo Rei—. Nunca quisieron reconocer el talento de Jacqueline Nazaryan o lo dulce que era Serena. Pero ahora que Serena se ha convertido en una famosa diseñadora, todas quieren ser las primeras en lucir sus exclusivos diseños. Es asombroso pensar que un vestido les parece más importante que sus maridos. Míralos, todos babeando y a ellas no les importa nada.

Darién se fijó en la gente que rodeaba a Serena por primera vez. Mujeres que la habían tratado con condescendencia, incluso a veces con descortesía, ahora la trataban no sólo como a una igual sino como a una celebridad.

Pero era el comportamiento de los hombres lo que hizo que se ofuscara. Muchos estaban mirándola descaradamente, buscando su atención.

Darién apretó los puños, preparado para una lucha a muerte por conseguir a su compañera.

Sí. Daba igual lo que hubiera hecho o lo imposible que fuera la situación, su cuerpo, todo su ser la consideraba ya su compañera. Y no aceptaría nada menos.

Rei se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Qué pasa con Serena?

—Traédmela —murmuró Darién.

Darién estaba a punto de explotar.

De frustración.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que le pidió a Rei y Mina que le llevasen a Serena.

Y a las dos, que evidentemente no entendían su necesidad de contraer un matrimonio de Estado, les pareció una buenísima idea.

Ellas pensaban que debería olvidar los decretos del consejo real y casarse con quien quisiera. ¿Y quién mejor que Serena?

Cuando se apartaron, una docena de personas rodeó a Darién de nuevo y él intentó concentrarse en la conversación mientras las observaba por el rabillo del ojo intentando acercarse a Serena… pero la perdieron, empujadas por una ola de fans. Y Serena desapareció. Miró de un lado a otro, la buscó entre la gente pero se había ido.

Y Darién no tenía la menor duda de que lo había hecho a propósito.

Podría interrogar a los guardias y criados y dejar que la noticia de que estaba buscándola se extendiera por todo el país, o inspeccionar todas las habitaciones de invitados y causar un escándalo aún mayor para ella y para su padre.

De modo que allí estaba, paseando por su habitación, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpear la pared con el puño.

No podía dejar que se le escapase por segunda vez, tenía que hablar con ella.

Estaba haciendo planes que deshacía un minuto después, cada uno más ridículo que el anterior, cuando un golpecito sonó en la puerta.

— ¡Vete! —gritó.

Pensó que el pobre que se hubiera atrevido a llamar se habría ido, asustado, cuando de nuevo volvió a sonar un golpecito, esta vez más urgente.

Darién se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a decirle cuatro cosas a la persona que estaba molestándolo…

Pero se quedó inmóvil.

Porque allí estaba. Gemma. Serena.

Allí estaba, con el vestido dorado que destacaba el increíble lustre de su pelo, mirándolo con expresión ansiosa, con esos labios temblorosos que Darién había necesitado como loco durante esas horribles ocho semanas.

—Darién…

Él recordó esa noche, cuando dijo su nombre por primera vez, cuando lo miró así y cambió su vida para siempre…

Y no le dio oportunidad de decir nada más.

La tomó entre sus brazos con la misma velocidad y determinación que dos décadas antes, cuando la salvó de la muerte.

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta sintiendo como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo, desesperado por tenerla a su lado, debajo de él.

Parecía la secuencia de un sueño. Gemma… Serena, estaba en sus brazos, su dulce aliento mezclándose con el suyo, su calor envolviéndolo.

Pero Darién no dejaba de hacerse preguntas y esas preguntas hacían un agujero en su corazón.

¿Por qué le había ocultado quién era? ¿Por qué se había ido sin decir nada? ¿Por qué había decidido volver? Y la pregunta más importante de todas: ¿había vuelto por él?

— ¿Cómo has podido…?

Ella dio un respingo, como si la pregunta hubiera sido una bofetada.

—Estás enfadado —le dijo.

— ¿Enfadado? —Repitió él, levantando una ceja—. ¿Crees que estoy enfadado?

—No, sí, no lo sé —murmuró Serena, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Estás más que enfadado, estás furioso. Y tienes derecho a estarlo.

—No estoy enfadado y no estoy furioso. Estoy… —Darién se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Sigo sin creer que me hayas hecho esto.

—Lo siento mucho. Sé que debería haberte dicho quién era…

—Sí, deberías habérmelo dicho. Pero no me refería a eso. ¿Cómo pudiste marcharte así, sin decirme nada? ¿No sabías lo que sentía por ti? Sentía… —Darién vaciló, buscando una palabra que pudiera describir la desolación que había sentido tras su desaparición—. Abandono.

Serena apretó los labios, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Y él la estudió, paralizado por la enormidad de la pena que irradiaba. Y luego la abrazó de nuevo, temiendo que se desvaneciera. Se quedó sin respiración al sentir el calor de su cuerpo cuando había desesperado de encontrarla de nuevo.

—No quería que esto pasara —empezó a decir Serena, sollozando sobre su hombro—. Sólo fui a la fiesta para verte, no se me ocurrió que tal vez no me reconocieras después de tantos años. Pero cuando no lo hiciste… cuando tú…

Darién se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, para llenarse de su presencia, de su proximidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo me volví loco? ¿Cuándo perdí la cabeza al verte?

—Jamás imaginé que las cosas podrían llegar tan lejos. Quería verte por última vez antes de que te casaras y ya no pudieras… en fin, debería haberte dicho quién era, pero sabía que si lo hacía te apartarías o me tratarías como a una vieja amiga. Y yo no quería perder ese momento contigo. Si te lo hubiera dicho no me habrías hecho el amor, así que no te lo dije. Y tuve que marcharme, Darién, tuve que irme porque no quería comprometerte.

Por eso se había ido. Había pensado que eso era lo que debía hacer. Por él. Esa noche había sido tan mágica para Serena como lo había sido para él. Lo deseaba como la deseaba él y le había dolido en el alma tener que marcharse.

Sólo una cosa logró contener su emoción, que se culpara a sí misma cuando ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Darién tomó su mano, esa mano que había besado tantas veces aquella noche, para llevársela a los labios.

—Te equivocas, Gemma, _ya joharti_, mi Serena. Tú no me has comprometido, al contrario, me diste energía, me estabilizaste. Me liberaste. Y te equivocas también sobre tus dudas. Puede que hubiera vacilado al descubrir quién eras por la sorpresa, pero nada podría haber evitado que te hiciera mía. Nada más que tú si no me hubieras querido.

Serena dejó de llorar, el remordimiento dio lugar a la incredulidad, al alivio y, por fin, a la alegría.

El corazón de Darién se expandió, expandiendo su mundo con él. Y la abrazó, apretándola contra su corazón. La otra mitad que le había faltado durante esas ocho semanas por fin estaba a su lado.

—Pero me deseabas —murmuró sobre sus labios—. Sigues deseándome.

Ella cerró los ojos, admitiendo su deseo, y Darién la besó con toda su alma. Serena estaba en sus brazos de nuevo y pensaba retenerla allí. No iba a dejarla escapar.

—Nunca dejaré de desearte.

Serena dejó escapar un gemido cuando los labios de Darién aplastaron los suyos. Su mundo era un caleidoscopio de felicidad, su cuerpo una tormenta de sensaciones.

Pero no había ido allí para eso.

Daba igual que estuviera muriéndose por él, temblando de deseo.

Clavó los dedos en su pelo, intentando tirar de él, respirar antes de que la arrastrase al placer. Pero fracasó.

Como si intuyera su lucha, Darién se apartó para mirarla a los ojos con una mezcla de ternura y feroz deseo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, _ya joharti_? Tu corazón late con tal fuerza que puedo sentirlo en mi pecho.

—No he venido aquí para esto, Darién. Sólo quería explicarte, decirte adiós…

—No habrá despedidas entre nosotros, _ya galbi_. Nunca.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir que sí las habría, aunque ninguno de los dos las deseara, Darién volvió a buscar sus labios de nuevo.

Y Serena se ahogó en ellos. En su deseo, en un mundo en el que sólo existía él, sólo importaba él. Se dejó ahogar, prometiéndose a sí misma que sería la última vez…

—Lo siento, Darién. He llamado… varias veces.

Los dos se apartaron al escuchar la voz femenina.

—Vete de aquí, Rei.

—Lo siento mucho, pero esto no puede esperar.

Serena miró a Darién, sin saber qué hacer.

Rei y Mina habían intentado convencerla para que hablase con Darién y ella había escapado porque no quería comprometerlo más. Pero ahora tenía el vestido levantado, las piernas abiertas, las manos masculinas en sus nalgas y un pecho al descubierto.

Mortificada, tuvo que aceptar que, a pesar de la interrupción, seguía excitada. No habría podido salir corriendo aunque Darién la soltase.

Y no tuvo que hacerlo. Darién se apartó por fin, bajando su vestido con aparente tranquilidad antes de volverse hacia Rei, que miraba a Serena con gesto de disculpa. Estaba claro que tenía una razón importante para estar allí, una que no podía contar en su presencia.

Aquella era su oportunidad de escapar, pero la mano de Darién la detuvo.

—Por favor… —murmuró Serena—. Pronto me iré y no volverás a verme. Te lo suplico, mientras tenga que estar en Zohayd debes alejarte de mí.

Y luego salió de la habitación, sujetándose el vestido para no tropezar. Pero estuvo a punto de caer de bruces cuando escuchó su voz tras ella, intensa, ronca, voraz:

—Nunca me alejaré de ti, _ya joharti_.

_Continuará…_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO 6 **_

—Espero que sea algo realmente importante, Rei —le advirtió Darién, furioso, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Deseaba correr tras Serena pero en lugar de hacerlo se volvió hacia su hermana. Nunca había estado tan enfadado con ella en toda su vida. Y no lo estaba ahora porque hubiera interrumpido su encuentro con Serena sino porque su intrusión la había disgustado profundamente, dándole otra razón para apartarse de él.

Evidentemente, Serena entendía la gravedad de su situación y no quería comprometerlo. Pero debía estar sufriendo tanto como él y pensar que había un testigo de su relación le parecía un pecado imperdonable.

Además de tener que pelearse con el mundo para estar con ella, ahora tenía que luchar también contra sus escrúpulos…

Pero lo único importante era estar con ella.

Aún no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo pero ahora que sabía que nunca lo había dejado, que nunca lo había olvidado, renegaría de su compromiso con su padre y con su reino. Se enfrentaría con cualquier cosa para estar con ella.

—En realidad, es un problema muy serio —empezó a decir Rei.

Y, a pesar de su enfado, el corazón de Darién se encogió de cariño y admiración por ella.

Rei había tenido una vida muy dura y había salvado obstáculos imposibles. Darién aún no podía creer que hubiera superado una adicción a los fármacos que el mal diagnóstico de un médico y la obsesión de sus padres por la salud le habían provocado. Rei había tomado la decisión de enfrentarse con su adicción a los dieciséis años, sola. Lo alegraba infinito verla tan sana y tan feliz con Nícolas, siendo una de las reinas más queridas del mundo.

Llevaba un vestido de color chocolate, el color de sus ojos, y era tan alta como Serena. Cuando se detuvo frente a él, su angustia era evidente.

— ¿Ves algo extraño? —le preguntó.

— ¿Estamos hablando de ti? —Replicó Darién, tomándola por los hombros—. ¿Estás…? ¿Estás bien?

Rei puso una mano sobre su pecho.

—No, no es sobre mí. Es sobre esto.

La mirada de Darién siguió la dirección de su mano. Estaba señalando el magnífico collar de diamantes que colgaba de su cuello. Los pendientes a juego llegaban casi hasta sus hombros y tenía, además, una elaborada pulsera.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Aparte de que son unas joyas preciosas…

—Mamoru me las ha dado para que las luciera esta noche. Son El Orgullo de Zohayd.

—Lo sé.

—Se supone que debía devolverlas a la cámara acorazada en cuanto me las quitase pero…

— ¿Qué ocurre? Las llevas puestas y yo no veo nada raro.

Aunque tuviesen algún desperfecto, Berj Nazaryan las arreglaría y no se enteraría nadie. Porque si alguien se enteraba, la situación sería muy grave.

—He descubierto que son falsas. Falsas.

Darién miró las joyas con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? A mí me parecen las mismas de siempre.

—Pero son falsas. Una falsificación increíble.

—Tú no eres una experta en joyería, Rei. Y probablemente no las has llevado nunca hasta hoy.

—Sí las he llevado. ¿Recuerdas que estuve enferma cuando era adolescente?

—Sí, claro.

—Mi psicólogo me recomendó que buscase una afición, algo creativo como parte de mi terapia. Yo quería pintar, pero lo único que quería pintar eran las joyas de Zohayd y madre Beril me llevó a menudo a la cámara acorazada del palacio para que las pintase.

De modo que conocía las joyas perfectamente…

—Pero han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que las viste, ¿no?

—El tiempo no importa. Tengo memoria fotográfica y me di cuenta de las diferencias enseguida. Aunque nadie más parece haberlo hecho.

Darién sintió que su frente se cubría de sudor. Él había visto pruebas de su infalible memoria. Como la consumada artista que era, Rei la usaba para pintar cuadros con increíbles detalles.

Y si decía que las joyas eran falsas, eran falsas.

De modo que dejó caer los hombros, angustiado.

Rei suspiró, apartando un mechón de pelo de su cara.

—He intentado hablar por teléfono con Armando pero no logro localizarlo. Luego pensé en Endimión, pero me di cuenta de que antes debería hablar contigo. Por ahora.

Él parpadeó, sorprendido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Había notado el interés especial que mostrabas por Serena, pero luego he subido aquí y… he descubierto que lo que hay entre vosotros es algo más que una simple atracción. Sois amantes, ¿verdad?

—Rei… —Darién sacudió la cabeza, sin saber qué decir—. ¿Crees que Serena tiene algo que ver con todo esto?

—No lo sé, no sé qué pensar. Berj Nazaryan y Serena son dos de las pocas personas que tienen acceso a la cámara acorazada. Y la repentina aparición de Serena en el palacio después de tantos años…

El estupor de Darién se evaporó ante el deseo feroz de defender a su amada.

—Ha vuelto por mí.

— ¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho?

—No le he preguntado pero sé que ha vuelto por mí.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

—Volvió hace tres semanas. Yo estaba aquí, visitando a madre Beril, y la vi. Me dijo que había venido a ver a su padre… que ha renunciado a su puesto como joyero de la casa real justo antes de la recepción.

Esta vez, Darién se quedó en silencio. Y cuando el silencio se volvió sofocante, Rei suspiró.

—No puedo creer que uno de ellos haya hecho algo así, ¿pero quién sabe qué le pasa a Berj? Beril me ha dicho esta noche que no le sorprendía que hubiera renunciado a su puesto, porque últimamente no era el mismo de siempre. Que se había vuelto raro y silencioso después del infarto.

— ¿Berj ha sufrido un infarto?

—Hace tres meses.

— ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho?

Berj Nazaryan, el paciente, amable e increíblemente creativo joyero real, siempre había sido una de las personas más queridas del palacio. Darién lo quería más que a alguno de sus parientes.

—Según Beril, le hizo prometer a nuestro padre que no diría nada —le aseguró Rei—. Pero tal vez sabía que no podría seguir trabajando durante mucho más tiempo. Tal vez nuestros enemigos han conseguido ofrecerle algo…

— ¿Qué, seguridad económica? —La interrumpió Darién—. ¿Crees que mi padre no lo recompensa adecuadamente después de veinte años? Aunque su trabajo aquí nunca ha tenido nada que ver con el dinero, ahora puede vivir retirado cómodamente. Y si no quiere hacer eso, siempre puede abrir su propio negocio. No depende de nadie y no tiene que mantener a nadie, sus hijos son independientes.

—Puede que tenga algún problema económico. No lo sé, tal vez sea adicto al juego —Rei se encogió de hombros—. Estoy tan desconcertada como tú. Y luego Serena, que ha cambiado hasta el punto de estar irreconocible por fuera… ¿y si también hubiera cambiado por dentro?

—No, eso no es verdad. Sigue siendo Serena, mi Serena.

Rei lo miró con la misma precaución con la que miraría a un tigre enfurecido.

—Aunque nunca la conocí bien, siempre tuve la impresión de que era una buena persona. Pero aunque no la veo como una manipuladora, tengo la sensación de que esconde algo. Algo importante.

—Es su relación conmigo.

—No, lo he sentido ahora también… cuando no había nada que esconder.

Darién la fulminó con la mirada.

—Estás intentado que dude de ella.

—Sólo te estoy diciendo lo que pienso. No me gusta pensar mal de nadie y menos algo tan horrible, pero ahora mismo no se me ocurre otra explicación.

—Tiene que haber otra explicación —insistió Darién—. Todo lo que has dicho son pruebas circunstanciales, nada más.

—Cierto, pero no podemos permitirnos el lujo de pasarlas por alto. Esto es muy grave. El destino de la casa real, de todo el reino, depende de ello. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Tú devolverás las joyas como si no hubieras notado nada y no le dirás nada a nadie. Empezando por Endimión y Armando. Dame un par de días para intentar averiguar qué está pasando aquí.

— ¿Estás seguro, Darién?

Él respondió sin vacilar:

—Completamente.

Rei se mordió los labios, preocupada.

—Quería darte la oportunidad de que intentases averiguarlo, pero eso fue antes de verte con Serena. Estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

Darién asintió con la cabeza. Lo estaba, de manera irrevocable.

— ¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Crees que puedes ser objetivo?

—Por supuesto. Pero debes darme tu palabra de que me dejarás solucionar este asunto sin reclutar a Armando o Endimión.

—Vas a buscar pruebas de que Serena y Berj no tienen nada que ver, ¿verdad?

—Claro.

— ¿Y si no encontrases ninguna? ¿Y si no tenemos tiempo?

—Tenemos tiempo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Piénsalo, Rei. Los ladrones probablemente han falsificado toda la colección o se habrían asegurado de que te dieran piezas auténticas esta noche. Pero como nadie parece saber nada, los ladrones deben estar esperando el mejor momento para provocar un escándalo.

Rei lo miró horrorizada.

— ¡La ceremonia de la exposición!

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Exactamente. Pero aún faltan meses para eso, de modo que tenemos tiempo. Y yo lo aprovecharé, te lo aseguro. Dame tu palabra de que lo tendré, Rei.

Ella lo miró, como intentando decidir lo que debía hacer, y por fin asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo, te doy mi palabra. Y también tienes la de Nícolas.

— ¿Se lo has contado a tu marido?

—Se lo cuento todo —Rei lo abrazó—. Si quieres a Serena como yo quiero a Nícolas, deseo con todo mi corazón que demuestres su inocencia y que puedas casarte con ella.

Darién le dio un beso en la frente antes de despedirse y luego, una vez solo, se dejó caer sobre una silla, desolado.

Aquello era increíble.

Tener que buscar una esposa que no deseaba, la presencia de Serena en Zohayd y ahora el descubrimiento de Rei. Pero lo más importante…

Serena no había ido a Zohayd por él, había ido a ver a su padre.

Sin embargo, no le dolía. Ella pensaba que no tenía sitio en su vida. No había pensado que pudiera volver con él. De hecho, debía haber sido una tortura tener que acudir a la recepción esa noche. No sólo saber que iba a casarse con otra mujer sino verlo elegir esposa…

Pero Berj había elegido esa noche precisamente para presentar su renuncia.

No. No podía dudar de Berj. Y nunca dudaría de Serena. Tenía que haber otra explicación.

Pero hasta que la encontrase aquello era una catástrofe.

Las joyas de Zohayd eran algo más que un tesoro económico. La leyenda decía que cada pieza abría puertas donde no las había, conseguía cosas que parecían imposibles, encontraba el favor de monarcas, compraba amor verdadero, conseguía gloria y fama e incluso era capaz de engañar a la muerte.

Quinientos años antes, cuando Zohayd estaba dividido por continuas luchas tribales, Ezzat ben Qassem Aal Shalaan supo que necesitaría más que sabiduría, poder y triunfos militares para terminar con los conflictos y unir a las tribus bajo su mando.

Y, para horror de su padre, cuando sólo tenía dieciocho años decidió partir en busca de las joyas por todo el continente asiático.

Tardó doce años en hacerlo pero a su regreso se convirtió en el primer rey del país. Y las joyas se habían convertido en lo que llamaban El Orgullo de Zohayd, un símbolo del derecho al trono de la familia real.

Y la leyenda decía que no podían estar en manos de alguien que no mereciese ese privilegio.

Cada año, durante los últimos cinco siglos, los monarcas de la familia Aal Shalaan organizaban una semana de festividades para renovar su derecho al trono, culminando en una gran ceremonia en la que se exhibían las joyas ante los representantes del pueblo de Zohayd como prueba de que los Aal Shalaan seguían siendo los indiscutibles soberanos del país.

Y sólo había una razón para que las joyas hubieran sido robadas y reemplazadas por falsificaciones: una insidiosa trama para destronar a su familia.

Durante lo que le parecieron horas, Darién le dio vueltas a la cabeza, intentando imaginar quién podría haber urdido esa trama…

Cuando por fin se levantó de la silla se sentía agotado pero tenía un plan, el único que podría funcionar.

Pero para ponerlo en marcha tenía que irse del palacio.

Y sacar de allí a Serena.

Tenía que irse de allí.

Eso era lo único que pensaba Serena desde que se alejó de Darién.

Mientras recorría el palacio para ir a la zona de los empleados intentaba caminar con naturalidad para no levantar sospechas pero, cuando llegó a su habitación, apenas pude permanecer en pie y se apoyó en la puerta, con los ojos cerrados.

Quería correr de nuevo hacia Darién y echarse en sus brazos pasara lo que pasara…

Pero no podía hacerlo. Nunca más.

Y no sólo estaría alejada de él para siempre. Si su padre seguía necesitándola para entonces, tendría que ser testigo de su boda.

—Lo he hecho.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco al ver a su padre saliendo de la cocina. Parecía como si hubiera envejecido diez años.

— ¿Qué has hecho, papá?

—He presentado mi renuncia al rey.

De modo que por fin lo había hecho. Había acudido a la recepción con ella, había estado a su lado durante casi todo el tiempo y no le había dicho una palabra.

La desolación en su voz hizo que Serena lo abrazase, compasiva.

Pero su padre se apartó enseguida con una sonrisa triste, el cariño que sentía por ella brillaba en sus ojos.

—Tú siempre sabes qué hacer o qué decir, hija. Y sobre todo, qué no decir. No creo que hubiera podido soportar tonterías como que es lo mejor o que es hora de empezar una nueva vida…

Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Aunque sea verdad.

Su padre le dio un pellizco en la mejilla.

—Especialmente siendo verdad.

Serena llevaba mucho tiempo pidiéndole que dejase de trabajar pero Berj había tardado años en tomar la decisión.

—Este sitio, esta gente, son mucho más que un trabajo para mí —dijo su padre, dejándose caer en el sofá.

—Mamá siempre dice que son tan dueños de tu corazón como nosotras. Pero yo sé que tu trabajo es importante para el país, que en cierto modo es responsable de mantener la paz y la prosperidad.

—Tu madre me dijo una vez que me engañaba a mí mismo considerándome un caballero que había jurado lealtad eterna al rey de Zohayd, pero no es un engaño, lo soy —su padre la miró entonces—. La única razón por la que he decidido renunciar a mi puesto es porque ya no tengo fuerzas. Incluso después de perder a mi familia, primero a tu madre, luego a ti, luego a Sammy… aún podía funcionar. Pero últimamente he perdido la concentración, las ganas de trabajar.

—Nunca nos has perdido. Nosotros te queremos, papá.

—Pero ya no estáis conmigo. ¿Sabes que le he suplicado a tu madre que volviera conmigo y que te convenciera a ti para que volvieses también?

Eso era nuevo para ella. De hecho, la relación de sus padres siempre había sido un misterio para Serena.

—Lo intenté de nuevo cuando Sammy se marchó a Estados Unidos, hace seis años. Pero ella siempre se ha negado a volver, así que yo iba a veros más a menudo. Y el rey Mamoru se ha portado muy bien… cuando se dio cuenta de mi necesidad de estar con vosotros, me dijo que podía tomarme los días libres que quisiera, cuando quisiera.

Serena se había preguntado cómo era posible que pudiera ir a visitarlas y quedarse en Francia tanto tiempo. Además, cada visita dejaba a su madre angustiada.

—Tu madre nunca ha dejado de quererme, ¿lo sabes?

Ella lo miró, sin saber qué decir. Aparentemente, su padre había decidido responder a todas las preguntas que se había hecho desde que era pequeña.

Siempre había sido imposible entender a Jacqueline en lo que se refería a su marido. Hablaba de él con ira, con mucha intensidad, pero nunca había pedido el divorcio ni había tenido otro amante.

Serena lo vio sonriendo para sí mismo; la sonrisa de un hombre recordando a la mujer a la que amaba…

—Seguimos siendo amantes.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Eso era algo que tampoco sabía. Eran muy astutos escondiéndose de los demás, pensó. Dudaba que Darién y ella pudieran esconder la naturaleza de su relación tan bien. Y por eso no debía volver a verlo.

— ¿Por qué no quiere volver mamá?

Eso le habría ahorrado tener que volver ella misma y ver a Darién de nuevo.

—Porque está enfadada conmigo. Ha estado enfadada más de una década —respondió su padre—. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que volvería pero tú te fuiste con ella a Francia y desde entonces se ha negado a volver a Zohayd, incluso para una simple visita.

—Por eso no me dijiste que habías sufrido un infarto. O que estabas pasando por una depresión.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

—No quiero presionarla, Serena. Y no quiero que me tenga compasión. Yo elegí mi trabajo por encima de mi familia… lo he estropeado todo y no es así como voy a recuperarla. Pero pienso hacerlo o morir en el intento.

— ¿Qué dices, papá?

—No me hagas caso —Berj suspiró, levantándose—. Me estoy compadeciendo de mí mismo, pero ya se me pasará. Y pronto, porque tú estás aquí. Nunca me había sentido tan frágil y es tu presencia lo que me ha dado fuerzas para hacer lo que hecho. ¿Te importaría quedarte unos días más, Serena?

Su padre nunca le había pedido nada hasta que le rogó que estuviera a su lado para renunciar a su puesto. Entonces no había podido decirle que no y tampoco podía hacerlo ahora. De modo que asintió, abrazándolo de nuevo con el corazón encogido.

Estaba atrapada. Había sobrevivido con Darién fuera del país, pero ahora…

Incluso después de la noche mágica que habían compartido no había creído que reaccionara así cuando volviese a verla. Durante las últimas ocho semanas se había atormentado a sí misma pensando que cuando volviese a verla la trataría como a una desconocida.

Pero no era así. Y había sido tan increíble como aquella noche en Nueva York. Ejercía el mismo efecto en él que entonces, haciendo que se olvidase del protocolo, de la precaución, de la razón.

Pero no podía dejar que lo hiciera.

Hasta que pudiera irse de Zohayd, esta vez para siempre, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para evitar que Darién destrozase su credibilidad y la de su familia, debilitando así su poder.

Y, sobre todo, tenía que mantener intacto su secreto.

Un secreto que, si fuera descubierto, podría costarle el trono a los Aal Shalaan.

_Continuará…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO 7 **_

Después de tomar una decisión, Darién tendió una emboscada a su padre, que se preparaba para irse a dormir.

Le dijo que había cambiado de opinión, que iba a relevarlo de su carga de elegir una esposa para él… pero quería más posibilidades. Una razón más para elegir a una candidata por encima de las otras. Nadie podía pensar que un bonito vestido o un buen maquillaje iban a convencerlo.

Al fin y al cabo, no era sólo el hijo del rey sino un poderoso hombre de negocios reconocido en todo el mundo. Después de todo, estaban negociando con su vida y quería que mereciese la pena.

Su padre se había limitado a salir de la habitación sin mirarlo siquiera.

Darién cerró los ojos. No quería aumentar su angustia pero no podía incluirlo en el plan. Aún no.

Y el plan era muy sencillo: despertar controversia y crear desacuerdos entre los jefes de las tribus. Y ganar tiempo.

Gracias a su fama de ser totalmente incorruptible, las tribus coexistirían pacíficamente durante un tiempo mientras enviaban a las posibles candidatas. Y Darién se tomaría su tiempo para elegir.

Pero haciendo eso ya no estaba actuando sólo como el obediente hijo del rey; estaba dejando claro que iban a tener que pelear para conseguir esa boda.

Las reacciones dejarían bien claro quién entre los llamados aliados estaba planeando un golpe.

Había lanzado una bomba y se disponía a observar el resultado. Allí, en una villa frente al mar de Arabia, sería inaccesible y, sin embargo, estaría al tanto de todo. Pero, sobre todo, vería a Serena lejos del palacio, a solas.

Estaba esperándola en aquel momento.

El corazón se le hinchó dentro del pecho al pensar en ella. Había tenido que amenazarla para conseguir que aceptara ir con él.

Serena no había opuesto resistencia porque se sintiera dolida o porque le molestase que quisiera seguir adelante con sus planes de matrimonio.

Lo había hecho porque no quería causar problemas.

Pero, aunque hacer que todo el mundo creyera que seguía en el juego era lo más importante para el éxito de su plan, nada le importaba más que ella.

Serena había aceptado ir con él sólo cuando le advirtió que la buscaría públicamente, delante de todo el mundo, si no lo hacía. Y ella, creyendo que estaba lo bastante desesperado como para hacerlo, había insistido en ir sola. Según Serena, a nadie le extrañaría que saliera del palacio en su coche, pero si iba en un coche con chófer, probablemente saldría en las noticias en una hora. Incluso le pidió que despidiese a su séquito mientras ella estaba allí.

Y como no había nada que Darién deseara más que estar a solas con ella, obedeció de inmediato.

Ahora estaba en el porche de la segunda planta, esperando su llegada. Miraba impaciente las tranquilas aguas de color esmeralda.

El mar brillaba como si estuviera hecho de diamantes bajo los últimos rayos del sol, las densas palmeras que abrazaban la villa en el lado este y norte se movían con la brisa de otoño en un baile elegante y armónico.

Una nube de polvo a lo lejos le dijo que Serena se acercaba…

—Serena.

Darién susurró su nombre una y otra vez mientras bajaba las escaleras para recibirla.

En unos minutos, Serena detuvo el coche frente a la casa, a unos metros de él. Darién recorrió la distancia que los separaba a grandes zancadas, poniendo las manos sobre el capó del Mercedes mientras intentaba controlarse. Entonces vio que ella murmuraba su nombre y, sin poder esperar más, abrió la puerta y la tomó en brazos para llevarla al interior de la casa.

Serena susurraba su nombre y Darién el suyo entre besos urgentes. Sólo se apartaron cuando él la depositó sobre su cama, mirándola a los ojos, esperando que ella se lo pidiera.

Y Serena lo hizo, de todas las maneras posibles. Con los labios hinchados y los ojos nublados, temblando mientras pronunciaba su nombre, suplicándole…

Darién se había prometido que hablaría con ella antes de nada, pero aunque podría haberse negado el placer a sí mismo, no podía negárselo a ella.

De modo que la dejó sobre el edredón de seda marrón que había elegido para ese encuentro, el color que mejor contrastaba con el rubio de su pelo. Y Serena se arqueó hacia él sinuosamente…

Darién temblaba por el esfuerzo de no arrancarle la ropa y enterrarse en ella mientras le quitaba el discreto traje beis.

—No tienes ni idea, Gemma… —murmuró, besando sus interminables piernas satinadas y enterrando luego la boca en su cuello—. Ni idea de lo que he sufrido cuando desapareciste. He estado a punto de volverme loco al pensar que no me querías.

—No —susurró ella, acariciando su pelo y mirándolo con expresión solemne—. Nunca he querido a nadie más que a ti, Darién.

—Yo no sabía lo que era querer hasta que te conocí.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Demuéstrame cuánto me deseas, _ya galbi_.

El deseo que había en sus ojos hizo que Darién no pudiera dominarse y empezó a quitarle la ropa a toda velocidad, esperando que su ferocidad no la alarmase.

Pero no era así. Al contrario, Serena suspiró, aliviada, y eso lo inflamó aún más.

Pero no fueron sus caricias ni sus besos, ni siquiera cuando, sobreponiéndose a su natural timidez, acarició su miembro, lo que hizo que perdiese la cabeza. Sus palabras fueron el último afrodisíaco.

—Siempre he pensado que eras el ser más hermoso del mundo, Darién. Y te deseo dentro de mí.

—Deja que te dé placer, _ya galbi_.

Darién tomó un pezón entre los labios para tirar de él, los gritos de placer de Serena se expandieron. Cuando creía que no podría soportarlo más, él separó sus piernas con las rodillas y abrió sus femeninos labios para deslizar los dedos por el río de lava…

Tomando un pezón en la boca, con la otra mano Darién hacía círculos sobre el capullo escondido entre los rizos.

Serena se revolvió debajo de él, pidiendo más. Y él le dio más, entrando y saliendo de su cueva con los dedos en un ritmo frenético, hasta que Serena se dejó ir.

—_Aih_, _ya galbi_, muéstrame cuánto te gusta lo que te hago —musitó, disfrutando al verla gozar sin inhibiciones, cada convulsión interna transmitiéndose a su erección.

Esperó a que ella recuperase el aliento antes de volver a estimularla, pero Serena apartó su mano con un gemido de impaciencia y envolvió las piernas en su cintura, intentando que se colocase sobre ella.

—Muéstrame lo que deseas, dime lo que quieres.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor, Darién. No te atrevas a contenerte, dámelo todo —Serena clavó los dedos en sus hombros.

Antes de obedecer, Darién alargó una mano hacia el cajón de la mesilla. Esta vez tenía protección. Pero, de repente, Serena le sujetó la mano, negando con la cabeza. Estaba diciéndole que era seguro hacer el amor sin protección, pensó.

Darién, sin aliento, levantó sus nalgas.

—_Khodini kolli_… tómalo todo, _ya Serenati _—murmuró, antes de penetrarla.

Se enterró hasta el fondo, casi tocando su útero, seguro de que estaba preparada. Y ella lo envolvió como un guante, consumiéndolo en su aterciopelado infierno.

Darién apoyó la frente en la de ella mientras Serena se arqueaba hacia él hasta que sintió que lo tomaba del todo, el brillo de sus ojos diciéndole que lo había tomado en su corazón.

Con la promesa de que nunca la dejaría ir, Darién se apartó un poco antes de volver a empujar, tan fuerte como ella le exigía. El silencio hacía eco de sus gritos hasta que dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Un segundo después, Darién se dejó ir también, derramando su esencia. El tiempo dejó de importar mientras caía sobre ella, jadeando.

Luego se tumbó de espaldas y la colocó sobre su torso, una manta de satisfacción, todo lo que más deseaba estaba en sus brazos de nuevo.

—_Ahebbek, ya joharti. Enti hayati kollaha_.

Serena dio un respingo antes de empujarlo febrilmente para que se apartase.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Darién, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—No me digas… esas cosas —murmuró ella, apartando las lágrimas de un manotazo—. Sé que me deseas como nunca has deseado a otra mujer pero no digas algo que no puedes sentir.

Él se sentó en la cama y tomó su cara entre las manos.

—Eso es lo que siento. Y más.

— ¿Cómo puedes sentirlo? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Cómo puedes amarme y pensar que lo soy todo para ti? Antes de hoy, sólo habíamos estado juntos una noche.

—Estuvimos ocho años, ¿recuerdas? Y todos los años que hemos estado separados. Yo te he querido durante todo ese tiempo…

Serena negó con la cabeza, un sollozo escapó de su garganta.

— ¿Por qué no me crees? Tú me has amado durante todo ese tiempo.

—Yo nunca he dicho que te amase.

—Porque intentas no comprometerme, ya lo sé. Por eso quieres mantener esto al nivel de los sentidos y no del corazón.

Serena se mordió los labios.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque te conozco. Te conozco muy bien desde que tenías seis años. Entonces no sólo lo compartías todo conmigo, compartías también tus pensamientos. Puedo predecir todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza y tu magnánimo y sacrificado corazón, Serena. Por eso te quiero tanto y sé que tú me quieres a mí de la misma forma —Darién suspiró—. Lo he sentido desde el primer momento. Puede que no te conociera conscientemente, pero algo en mí sabía que eras tú y sabía que siempre te había amado.

Serena volvió a sollozar.

—Oh, Darién… jamás soñé que tú pudieras sentir lo mismo. De haberlo sabido no habría intentado volver a verte. No quiero complicarte la vida.

—Como te dije anoche, tú haces que mi vida merezca la pena. En el pasado, estar contigo era lo mejor de mi vida… hasta que Sammy me hizo sentir como si fuera un viejo verde. Luego, desde la noche que volvimos a vernos…

— ¿Por qué Sammy te hizo sentir mal?

—Eso ya da igual…

—Cuéntamelo, por favor.

¿Cómo iba a resistirse cuando lo miraba con esos ojos? Además, no quería que hubiera secretos entre ellos. Nunca más.

— ¿Recuerdas que solía pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo y con Sammy?

—Sí, claro.

—Pues un día, después de un partido de _squash_, le conté algo muy gracioso que tú me habías contado el día anterior y Sammy se enfadó muchísimo. Me dijo que era un príncipe cruel y malcriado y me acusó de animar sentimientos que yo no podría corresponder. Y luego me amenazó.

— ¿Mi hermano te amenazó?

—No era una amenaza de muerte, no te preocupes. Pero el tono en que lo dijo fue… era como si me odiase desde siempre —Darién sacudió la cabeza—. Hubiera preferido que me diese una paliza. Esas heridas habrían curado pero nunca he podido recuperarme después de perder su amistad.

— ¿Qué te dijo, Darién?

—Que si volvía a hablar contigo haría que mi padre me ordenase que no volviera a acercarme a ti nunca más.

— ¡Por eso te apartaste de nosotros!

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Al principio intenté defenderme diciendo que tú eras la hermana pequeña que nunca había tenido, y le pregunté cómo se atrevía a insinuar que yo te animaba a sentir algo por mí.

—¿Entonces, nunca pensaste en mí de ese modo?

—No —le confesó Darién—. Yo tenía veintidós años entonces y tú eras una niña de catorce, por supuesto que no te veía como una mujer. Pero eras mi chica, la única que me entendía. Te quería de todas las maneras posibles… salvo en el aspecto carnal. Pero ahora sí te quiero de todas las maneras posibles.

— ¿Y qué pasó después? —le preguntó Serena.

Darién suspiró de nuevo.

—Sammy me dijo que le importaba un bledo lo que yo sintiera. Sólo le importaba que te hiciese daño y me di cuenta de que estaba intentando protegerte, por eso nunca me enfadé de verdad con él. Tal vez, inconscientemente, estaba esperando que crecieras para sentir eso por ti. Así que, mortificado, juré no volver a hablar contigo o con él. Le dije que ninguno de los dos tendría que soportar al cruel y malcriado príncipe nunca más. Por eso me aparté, en un absurdo esfuerzo por cumplir mi palabra. Y entonces tú te fuiste de Zohayd y tu padre anunció que no volverías… mi último recuerdo de ti fue tu rostro triste mientras te marchabas del palacio. Sentí que había traicionado nuestra amistad y me marché de Zohayd poco después para volver esporádicamente hasta que Sammy se marchó del país unos años más tarde. Pensé que no tenía derecho a intentar recuperar nuestra amistad.

Con el corazón encogido, Serena se echó en sus brazos.

—Ah, _ya habibi_, lo siento tanto. Sammy estaba equivocado.

—No, yo creo que tenía razón.

—No, entonces no la tenía. Eso es lo que importa. Tú nunca hiciste nada malo. No querías seducirme, no querías hacerme daño. Y le debo mucho de lo que soy ahora mismo a nuestra amistad de entonces.

—Tú eres la perfección personificada, por dentro y por fuera.

— ¿Lo ves? Sammy estaba absolutamente equivocado. ¡Me dijo que habías dejado de hablarnos porque éramos hijos de un empleado!

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso te dijo?

—Ya verás cuando hable con él. Voy a decirle cuatro cosas.

—Espero que no lo creyeras.

Serena acarició su cara.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—No, _alhamdulel'lah_, gracias a Dios —murmuró Darién, acariciando su espalda—. Tú eres todo lo que quiero. Lo único que deseo es estar contigo.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Querer y poder son dos cosas distintas. Darién enredó los dedos en su pelo.

—Las cosas son complicadas ahora mismo, pero sé que todo se resolverá…

—No, por favor, no hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir. No quiero que te sientas culpable cuando tengas que elegir esposa. Yo acepto la situación y siempre me sentiré feliz de haberte amado y de que tú me ames a mí.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Serena tiró de él, ahogándolo de pasión una vez más.

Y luego se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Pero Darién permaneció despierto, mirándola.

Y supo que no podía contárselo. No podía hablarle de las joyas robadas ni de su plan. No podía llevar la fealdad del mundo al refugio de sus brazos. No la ensuciaría con esos problemas.

Dependía de él que Serena fuera absolutamente feliz.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Serena pasaba varias horas cada mañana ayudando a su padre a guardar sus cosas en cajas, resolver asuntos burocráticos y entrenar a su sustituto antes de ir a la villa de Darién para echarse en sus brazos.

Él le decía una y otra vez que no debía preocuparse, que estaba buscando la manera de que pudieran estar juntos.

Pero Serena creía que iba a fracasar, que sus días con él estaban contados. Otra vez. Y cuando el tiempo terminase, a los dos se les rompería el corazón.

Pero no podía pensar en eso. Quería llenar cada segundo con la felicidad y el placer que experimentaba para poder soportar la desolación de una vida sin él.

Abrió la puerta de la villa sabiendo que la encontraría vacía. Darién no estaba allí. Había recibido un mensaje unos minutos antes diciéndole que llegaría un poco más tarde… y que la adoraba.

Serena suspiró, admirando la masculina elegancia de la villa; el suelo de mármol pulido de color arena, las paredes blancas, los muebles de madera oscura, el mismo color de los troncos de las palmeras que parecían formar una fortaleza natural alrededor de la casa…

—Me lo habían dicho pero no podía creerlo.

Serena se dio la vuelta, alarmada. Porque no era la voz de Darién sino la de Endimión, su hermano mayor. El príncipe heredero al trono de Zohayd.

El hombre más temido de la región.

Se quedó atónita mientras veía que se acercaba con el paso lánguido y majestuoso de un tigre.

Endimión era como un ángel caído de imposible belleza. Su aura de poder y sus ojos de color esmeralda eran únicos en la familia Aal Shalaan en cinco siglos, heredados directamente de Ezzat Aal Shallan, el fundador de la dinastía.

Algunos incluso decían que Endimión era una réplica, con el mismo físico impresionante, la misma inteligencia y abrumador carisma. Algunos creían que era el propio Ezzat reencarnado.

También se decía que sus vidas seguían el mismo patrón. Y, en parte, era cierto. La primera mujer de Ezzat también había intentado asesinarlo, pero ahí era donde sus destinos divergían. Ezzat había encontrado el verdadero amor sólo un año después de descubrir el complot para asesinarlo y había vivido feliz hasta su muerte desde que se casó con su segunda mujer.

Endimión había sido traicionado por su esposa ocho años antes y no había vuelto a encontrar el amor. De hecho, por lo que había oído, parecía decidido a no amar a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia.

—Ahora veo que todo lo que yo creía una exageración era verdad. Te has convertido en una diosa, Serena.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

La sonrisa de Endimión seguramente produciría desmayos en las mujeres de Zohayd, pero la sorprendió ver esa sensualidad predadora en el rostro del hombre al que siempre había considerado como un hermano mayor.

—Me alegro de verte, Endimión.

Él la miró fijamente.

— ¿De verdad?

Serena tragó saliva, sintiéndose como un ratón en las garras de un gato.

—Sí, por supuesto. Han pasado muchos años pero estás… muy bien.

— ¿Sólo muy bien? —Endimión hizo un puchero—. Normalmente recibo una respuesta más entusiasta por parte de las mujeres.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Tú sabes el aspecto que tienes, Endimión. Un hombre de tu calibre no necesita que nadie le dore la píldora.

—Ah, vaya —él hizo una mueca—. Pero que una mujer como tú hiciera eso sería muy deseable. Cualquier cosa que tú pudieras ofrecerle a un hombre sería muy deseable…

Serena dio un paso atrás cuando Endimión dio un paso adelante. También ella creía que las historias que había escuchado sobre él eran una exageración, pero no era cierto.

Era como si su magnífico cuerpo y su familiar rostro fuesen una cáscara tras la que se escondía un desconocido. Antes era cariñoso, simpático, un hombre apasionado y comprometido. La mujer que intentó envenenarlo no había conseguido acabar con su vida pero había envenenado su alma para siempre.

Y sintió pena por él.

De repente, el vello de su cuerpo se erizó cuando Endimión deslizó una mano por su cintura, tirando de ella para aplastarla contra su torso.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de respirar.

—Endimión, por favor, no…

— ¿No qué, _ya joharti_?

Escuchar esa expresión en boca de Endimión, pronunciada con tan insolente familiaridad, la turbó.

No sentía asco. Era imposible que le asquease el hermano de Darién, aunque estuviera comportándose como lo estaba haciendo.

—No me llames así. Yo no soy nada tuyo —le dijo, intentando apartarse.

En lugar de apartarse, Endimión la estrechó un poco más contra él.

—No, aún no. Pero podrías serlo. Puedo dártelo todo, Serena. Nómbralo y es tuyo.

Mortificada, ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Por favor, no hagas esto.

Endimión había puesto las manos de Serena sobre sus hombros, sujetándolas con una mano mientras se inclinaba para besarla en el cuello… cuando escucharon una voz airada:

—_B'haggej'jaheem_… ¿qué estás haciendo?

_Continuará…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO 8 **_

A Serena se le detuvo el corazón en cuanto escuchó la voz de Darién.

Pero no fue sólo el corazón. Se quedó paralizada entera. Mientras Endimión se daba la vuelta muy despacio, sin prisa por enfrentarse con su hermano, ella sólo podía mirar cómo apartaba la fría boca de su cuello; esa boca que parecía estar robándole la vida. Pero entonces miró a Darién y su corazón se convirtió en piedra al ver su expresión.

Endimión seguía sujetando las dos manos de Serena sobre sus hombros…

Para cualquiera que mirase, para Darién, parecería que estaba abrazándolo por decisión propia. Serena se habría puesto a llorar si no se hubiera quedado muda. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Darién la miraría de ese modo. Casi daba miedo.

—Has llegado a casa temprano —dijo Endimión, imperturbable—. Serena y yo estábamos… saludándonos.

Por dentro, ella estaba gritando: no lo creas. Por fuera, sólo podía observar su reacción con el corazón encogido.

Pero tal vez era lo mejor para Darién. Si creía a Endimión se sentiría herido, traicionado. Pero por fin se habría librado de ella. Y Serena deseaba eso para él, la paz y la libertad.

Darién se colocó entre los dos, sin mirarla, clavó los ojos en Endimión.

Y luego miró que sujetaba las muñecas de Serena.

—Quítale las manos de encima o te romperé todos los huesos.

Por fin, Endimión la soltó y levantó las dos manos en un gesto de rendición.

—Y yo pensando que serías un caballero y no harías que esta situación fuera más incómoda. Bueno, hermanito, ¿es ésta tu manera de reclamar a Serena? ¿Amenazando a los demás hombres? ¿Temes que si la dejaras elegir no te elegiría a ti? Entonces es lo que Serena me ha dicho: no ha tenido más remedio que sucumbir a… tus atenciones.

—Una palabra más y te parto la boca.

—Debería haberte creído cuando me dijiste que era un neandertal —dijo Endimión, dirigiéndose a Serena.

Darién agarró a su hermano por la pechera y ella sólo pudo observar, inmóvil, mientras aquellos dos hombres formidables se peleaban.

Eran iguales en todos los sentidos, y sin embargo, tan diferentes…

Después de un momento de tensión, Darién empujó a Endimión tan fuerte que trastabilló.

—No mereces la pena —le dijo.

—Muy bien, conviérteme en el villano, pero ha sido Serena quien ha dado el primer paso.

Darién le mostró los dientes.

—Cállate de una vez.

— ¿O qué? —Lo retó Endimión—. Ya has decidido no ensuciarte las manos con mi sangre —añadió, arreglándose la ropa—. Tienes que ser objetivo, Darién. Una mujer tiene derecho a mirar por sus intereses. Serena debe buscar al hombre que más le convenga y, seamos francos, con tus problemas, ése hombre no eres tú.

Darién hizo una mueca.

—Ahórrate el veneno, Endimión, aunque tengas suministro ilimitado. Si has pensado por un momento que yo iba a tragarme esa farsa es que eres menos inteligente de lo que yo creía.

Endimión lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Crees que ha sido una farsa, algo que yo he inventado? ¿No la has visto abrazándome?

—Conociéndote, la habrás obligado a hacerlo. Conociéndola a ella, Serena es demasiado considerada como para ponerte en tu sitio o para decirte a la cara lo que te mereces —replicó Darién antes de darse la vuelta, como si ya se hubiera olvidado de su hermano—. Lo siento mucho, _ya joharet galbi_. Siento mucho haberte expuesto a tal indignidad.

Abrumada, ella susurró:

—Tú no has hecho nada…

—Es por mi culpa que Endimión te ha insultado intentando plantar la semilla de la duda en mi mente.

—Pero tú sabías… tú confiabas en mí.

Olvidando su deseo de dejarlo por su propio bien, Serena le echó los brazos al cuello, sin aliento.

—Siempre he sabido lo que hay en tu corazón porque tú eres mi corazón —murmuró Darién.

—Vaya, vaya… esto tiene que ser un nuevo récord mundial de patetismo —el sarcasmo de Endimión interrumpió ese momento de comunión—. Piensa, hermanito, ¿por qué ha vuelto ahora precisamente? Ella sabe que tarde o temprano descubriríamos lo que hay entre vosotros.

Darién se volvió hacia Endimión, sin soltarla.

— ¿Te refieres a nuestro padre?

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—No, él tiene otras preocupaciones. Pero si yo intuí lo que pasaba cuando la vi regresar ayer al palacio, seguro que otros también sabrán sumar dos y dos.

Darién sacudió la cabeza, asombrado.

—Cuéntamelo entonces, Endimión. ¿Cuál es el plan de Serena?

Su hermano suspiró, indulgente, como si tuviera que explicárselo a un niño.

—Busca dinero. Por eso yo estaba fingiendo ofrecerme a mí mismo a cambio de que apartara sus garras de ti cuando nos has interrumpido.

Darién apretó su cintura, como para hacerla olvidar la ridícula acusación de Endimión.

—Pero yo no he interrumpido nada. Tú has hecho que te siguiera y has montado esa escenita para que os pillara juntos. Pensabas que la acusaría de engañarme… qué poco me conoces, Endimión.

—Una pena, habría estado bien —dijo su hermano, irónico—. Debería haber hecho lo que hago mejor, ser malvado. Y lo haré a partir de ahora.

—Tú no harás nada. Si Serena quisiera dinero por dejarme en paz, ¿por qué crees que habría insistido en que nadie supiera nada de nuestra relación?

Endimión lo miró con cara de pena.

—Porque diciéndote adiós cuando creyeras que puede caminar sobre el agua conseguiría una recompensa mejor. Y veo que ha funcionado, yo estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que hiciera falta.

Darién soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué tendría que ofrecerte para que me dejaras, _ya joharti_?

—Tú lo sabes.

Él inclinó la cabeza para besarla antes de mirar de nuevo a Endimión.

—Sólo yo puedo hacer que me deje, Endimión. Y no voy a hacerlo. ¿Por qué no te arrodillas y le suplicas que te perdone antes de irte de aquí?

—Veo que te tiene comiendo en la palma de su mano. Muy bien. Cada hombre tiene derecho a envenenarse como quiera. ¿Pero arriesgarse a una guerra por ella?

—Si tanto te preocupa la guerra, ¿por qué no haces algo al respecto? Rompe tu patético juramento de no volver a casarte nunca y acepta a una de esas esposas con las que intentan casarme a mí.

—Ya lo he roto, cuando te vi llorando y pataleando —replicó su hermano—. Pensé que, como príncipe heredero, se mostrarían contentos pero, por lo visto, ninguna de ellas desea casarse conmigo. Parecen creer que voy a ponerme en plan Otelo —Endimión hizo una mueca desdeñosa—. Aunque sus familias estuvieran dispuestas a sacrificarlas en el altar de mi locura, las dulces vírgenes creen que sería capaz de matar a mi propio hermano.

Darién soltó un bufido.

—No sé por qué te sorprende. Llevas años poniendo el país en peligro con tus locuras.

—Todas mis locuras están premeditadas. Y tal vez no sea tan irracional como tú quieres creer —Endimión miró a Serena de nuevo—. Ella, por ejemplo. Aunque ahora no puedas pensar con la cabeza, Serena te ha hechizado.

—Eres tú quien está hechizado de odio. Una vez tú también conocías y querías a Serena pero ya no quieres recordarla por la paranoia en la que estás atrapado desde Salmah. Nunca entenderás que yo le confiaría mi vida y mucho más.

Endimión fingió quitarse una pelusa de la manga.

—A mí no me vengas con esas tonterías románticas.

—Tú no puedes entenderlo.

—Muy bien, sigue adelante, cree esas bobadas mientras yo…

Endimión no terminó la frase. A lo lejos se escuchaba un ruido…

Un helicóptero.

—Parece que han llegado refuerzos. Saben lo que estás haciendo y han venido a salvarte de tu blando corazón y tu mente enfermiza.

Mirándolo con gesto de impaciencia, Darién tomó la mano de Serena para salir al porche, donde, en unos segundos, el helicóptero aterrizó y, cuando las hélices dejaron de moverse, un hombre muy alto e imponente bajó del aparato y corrió para abrir la puerta a una mujer…

Serena supo quién era la mujer al ver al piloto, Nícolas Aal Masood, el rey de Judar.

Un segundo después apareció Rei y, por su agitada expresión, Serena supo que aquella visita tenía que ver con la razón por la que los interrumpió la otra noche en el palacio. Y estaba segura de que esa razón tenía que ver con ella.

La pareja real subió los escalones de la villa y Darién los recibió con un abrazo. Cuando le presentó a Nícolas, el rey de Judar besó galantemente su mano y Rei le dio los acostumbrados tres besos. Serena estaba asustada.

Después de besar a Rei y estrecharle la mano a Nícolas, Endimión fue directo al grano, sin preámbulos, rompiendo la cordial escena.

— ¿Qué trae al rey de Judar a nuestro territorio y en una visita clandestina, además?

Nícolas sonrió, con la misma sonrisa de Endimión, la de un hombre acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quería.

— ¿Qué parte de «clandestina» no entiendes, Endimión?

— ¿No tienes que ir a algún sitio? —le preguntó Rei.

Endimión se llevó una mano al corazón, como si le hubieran disparado.

—Vaya, a mi prima convertida en hermana le han salido colmillos. Especialmente cuando va del brazo de su marido.

—Si crees que te enseña los colmillos porque yo estoy aquí es que no la conoces. Soy yo quien la controla cuando quiere despedazarte. Le recuerdas demasiado a mí… antes de que ella me domesticase.

—Sí, ya veo que te ha domesticado.

—Ojalá tú tengas la suerte de encontrar a alguien que te domestique, Endimión —dijo Rei.

—Tal vez en mi próxima reencarnación.

— ¿Qué tal si yo te doméstico de un puñetazo? Llevo tiempo queriendo hacerlo —lo amenazó Nícolas.

—Ah, ya veo, ¿buscas pelea para conseguir su aprobación? Darién acaba de hacer lo mismo.

Rei se puso entre los dos.

—Bueno, ya está bien. No digas más tonterías.

—Sólo porque tú me lo pides, _ya rohi_. Pero la próxima vez que quieras despedazarlo, tienes mi permiso —dijo Nícolas.

—Muy bien, aparte de airear las fantasías de pegarme que todos parecéis albergar, ¿puedo espera que estéis aquí en una misión para salvar a Darién de su estupidez?

Nícolas hizo una mueca.

—Tal vez estoy aquí para mostrar mi solidaridad fraternal quitando de en medio a hermanos molestos.

— ¿Te refieres a Farooq y Shebab? ¿Esos blandos que te dejaron el trono para estar con sus enamoradas? Yo creo que es mi obligación enseñarles a ponerte las cosas difíciles.

Rei le dio un codazo en las costillas y Endimión dio un paso atrás.

—Muy bien, muy bien, os dejo con vuestros secretos. Por ahora —advirtió, mirando a Serena—. Te estaré vigilando.

En cuanto Endimión desapareció, Nícolas dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Hemos venido para saber los progresos de tu plan y para darte un consejo: sé que Endimión es insoportable pero también es muy poderoso, por no decir que se juega mucho con esto. Aunque es importante mantener el secreto, creo que Harres y él deberían saberlo. Los necesitamos.

Darién lo miró, alarmado.

—Necesito más tiempo. Mi plan está funcionando, estoy reuniendo información.

Nícolas negó con la cabeza.

—No está funcionando lo bastante rápido y lo sabes.

— ¿Qué plan? —Preguntó Serena—. ¿Qué está pasando, Darién?

—Nada que deba preocuparte, _ya habitati_.

Rei le puso la mano en el brazo.

—No, Darién. Ahora creo que Serena no tiene nada que ver. Y como no tiene nada que ver, debe saberlo. Esto también le concierne a ella, tanto o más que a nosotros.

El corazón de Serena latía desbocado. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Y qué tenía que ver con ella?

—Muy bien, de acuerdo —asintió Darién—. Voy a buscar a Endimión.

Unos segundos después volvía con su hermano y, antes de que dijera nada, Darién empezó a hablar.

Serena lo miraba, perpleja, mientras revelaba una sorpresa detrás de otra: las joyas, El Orgullo de Zohayd, robadas y reemplazadas por falsificaciones.

Cuando terminó de hablar, todos se quedaron en silencio. Incluso Endimión parecía estar sin palabras.

Fue ella, que había estado prácticamente muda desde que Darién volvió, quien habló por fin.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

Él le acarició la mejilla.

—No quería cargarte con algo así antes de descubrir a los culpables.

— ¡Por favor! —Exclamó Endimión—. ¡Podría perdonarte por estar ciego cuando tus actos pueden provocar una crisis interna pero no una guerra civil! ¿Puedes imaginar la inestabilidad que traería a la región un golpe de Estado y una nueva dinastía en Zohayd? ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué culpables intentas descubrir? Uno está delante de ti, el único que ha tenido la oportunidad y los medios de hacer algo así. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas? ¿Una confesión firmada después de que nos haya destruido a todos?

—Te juro que te doy una paliza si sigues por ahí —le advirtió Darién, con los dientes apretados.

—Inténtalo —lo retó Endimión—. Pensé que Serena había vuelto para conseguir dinero pero esto es mucho peor. Está claro cómo ha ocurrido todo…

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no nos lo cuentas?

—Berj la ha llamado para que viniera a ayudarlo y fingió su infarto para tener una razón plausible. Habría funcionado de maravilla si Rei no hubiera descubierto el robo.

Darién tomó a su hermano por los hombros.

—Tú ves traiciones por todas partes, Endimión. Estás enfermo, envenenado, y no te das cuenta de cómo te contradices. ¿Tú crees que Berj y Serena son tan tontos como para hacer algo así cuando ellos serían los primeros en ser señalados con el dedo?

Eres tú quien está ciego… ¿no te das cuenta de que quien haya sido ha querido culparlos a ellos? Es una trampa.

—Eso tiene más sentido —intervino Rei—. Alguien ha pensado que Berj y Serena serían los chivos expiatorios perfectos.

—Si el instinto de Rei y Darién les dice que tu padre y tú sois inocentes —empezó a decir Nícolas— ésa es la prueba de que lo sois. Y te doy mi palabra de que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para descubrir quién ha intentado inculparos y castigarlo por ello.

Endimión levantó las manos.

—Como no queréis escuchar la voz de la razón, haré algo que ninguno de vosotros está dispuesto a hacer: acepto que podría estar equivocado. Pero en caso de que no sea así, considerad las consecuencias. Mientras buscáis a unos supuestos culpables estáis dejando que escapen los verdaderos ladrones. Con las joyas, el trono y la estabilidad de la región.

—Tomamos nota de tu preocupación —murmuró Darién—. Ahora danos tu palabra de que no intentarás atacar a Serena o a su padre en modo alguno.

Endimión miró a su hermano a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Sólo puedo prometer esto: cuando Harres haya sido informado de este acuerdo, yo cerraré la boca.

—Muy bien —asintió Darién.

—Bueno, ahora que no estamos peleándonos —empezó a decir Rei— creo que debemos tener mucho cuidado. Debemos hacer creer a los ladrones que no sabemos nada de las joyas falsificadas. Eso nos ayudará a descubrirlos y a recuperar las joyas antes de la exposición.

Después de eso, decidieron las medidas que debían tomar para comenzar la investigación, con Nícolas como parte neutral elegido para informar a Harres.

Mientras el helicóptero se alejaba por el cielo y el coche de Endimión se perdía en la distancia, Serena suspiró estupefacta.

Creía que ya había imaginado lo peor que podía pasar pero, evidentemente, no sabía nada…

—Ven, vamos dentro, _ya galbi_. Tú tienes que sentarte y yo necesito digerir todo esto.

Cuando iban a darse la vuelta oyeron ruido a lo lejos y, un minuto después, una procesión de limusinas, todas con la bandera de Zohayd en el capó, se detenía frente a la casa.

—Justo lo que necesito para terminar el día, mi padre —murmuró Darién—. Por favor, espera en nuestra habitación. Veré lo que quiere e intentaré librarme de él lo antes posible.

Serena asintió con la cabeza antes de subir por la escalera. Un minuto después estaba sentada al borde de la cama, tensa como la cuerda de un violín.

Aguzando el oído le pareció escuchar pasos por la escalera acercándose al dormitorio…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Darién estaba detrás de su padre, a punto de apartarlo de un empujón. El rey Mamoru, con la túnica típica del país, dio un paso adelante, sin hacer caso de las protestas de su hijo.

Serena se levantó, sintiendo que iba a recibir el último golpe.

— ¿Es cierto lo que me han contado, Serena? ¿Estás esperando un hijo de Darién?

_Continuará…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO 9 **_

Darién estaba perplejo, la pregunta de su padre se repetía en su cabeza como el eco. ¿Embarazada?

Cuando miró a Serena, vio que ella estaba mirando a su padre con expresión asustada…

—No, no estoy embarazada —afirmó.

Pero él la conocía bien.

Serena estaba embarazada.

Y sintió como si su corazón cayera de su pecho hasta un abismo sin fondo.

Desde que descubrió que había desaparecido de su apartamento en Nueva York se había preguntado si haberse rendido a la pasión esa noche tendría consecuencias. Y pensar que Serena pudiera descubrir un embarazo cuando estaba sola había aumentado su angustia, pero ella no le había dicho nada desde que volvieron a verse en Zohayd, de modo que lo había olvidado. Habían hecho el amor innumerables veces durante las últimas dos semanas y, como Serena no había querido que usara preservativo, creyó que no había posibilidad de que su pasión diera fruto.

Pero Serena no había tomado precauciones porque ya estaba embarazada.

Y no se lo había dicho por su decisión de no comprometerlo, de no imponerle demandas que creía que no podría cumplir.

Desde lo que le pareció el fondo del abismo, escuchó la voz de su padre, cargada de arrepentimiento y disculpa.

—Lo siento, pero es un alivio para mí saber eso. Sé que no hay mejor mujer para mi hijo, pero como rey de Zohayd, lo último que debo tener en cuenta son mis deseos —Mamoru puso una mano en su hombro—. El compromiso de Darién controlará la inquietud entre las tribus, de modo que me veo forzado a pensar sólo en eso, le cueste lo que le cueste a mi familia y a mí mismo.

Darién vio que Serena asentía con la cabeza, su pelo dorado como un halo de resignación alrededor de su cara.

—No me creíste —le dijo, dando un paso adelante—. Cuando te juré que estaríamos juntos, que soy tuyo y nunca seré de nadie más, no me creíste. Y es por eso por lo que no me dijiste nada. Pensabas abandonarme «a mi destino», sin decírmelo. Pensabas tener a nuestro hijo sola.

—He dicho que no estoy embarazada, Darién.

Él le levantó la cara con un dedo para mirarle a los ojos.

—Quieres sacrificarte por mi interés y por el de Zohayd. Tus ojos siguen prometiéndome libertad cuando mi única libertad es estar contigo.

Su padre miró de uno a otro, desconcertado.

— ¿Entonces es cierto?

Serena sostuvo la mirada de Darién, su intento de esconder la verdad se convirtió en una cascada de lágrimas.

—Lo siento…

Él la tomó entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes? Debes sentir sólo habérmelo ocultado, haber pensado negarme no sólo a ti misma sino a nuestro hijo. ¿No entiendes que prefiero morir antes que vivir sin ti?

—Yo también —musitó ella, entre sollozos—. Pero yo no quería causar problemas y ahora es lo único que estoy haciendo. Oh, Darién, no debería haber ido a esa fiesta…

— ¿Crees que soy un niño que desconoce las consecuencias de sus actos? Volvería a hacer todo lo que he hecho sin dudarlo un momento. Lo único que cambiaría sería… que te ataría a mí para que no pudieras dejarme. Así hubiera estado a tu lado para celebrar tu embarazo —Darién suspiró—. Has dormido entre mis brazos cada noche y me lo has contado todo salvo eso. ¿Me lo habrías contado, Serena?

—No quería escondértelo pero cuando estoy contigo no puedo pensar más que en el momento, no puedo imaginar el día en el que no seas parte de mi vida o de la vida de nuestro hijo. No puedo ni imaginar el daño que te haría si la gente supiera que vamos a tener un hijo…

— ¿Y el daño que nos haría a nosotros, a nuestro hijo? ¿No has imaginado eso?

—Darién —dijo el rey entonces.

Los dos se volvieron, como si recordaran de repente que no estaban solos. El rey Mamoru los miraba con una mezcla de cariño, pena y decisión en el rostro.

—Me alegro mucho de que por fin hayas encontrado a una mujer…

—Amo a Serena. Siempre la he amado y siempre la amaré. No habrá negociaciones sobre eso.

—Que esa mujer sea Serena lo hace infinitamente mejor —asintió su padre—. Pero no hay manera de parar la reacción en cadena que esto va a provocar —el rey se volvió hacia Serena, su mirada estaba llena de remordimiento por no poder darle su bendición—. La noticia de tu embarazo me llegó a través de los criados, de modo que todo el mundo debe saberlo ya. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que no provoque consecuencias catastróficas.

Serena miró a Darién antes de mirar a su padre de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

El rey dejó escapar un suspiro de agotamiento.

—Anunciaré que mi hijo ya está casado. Aunque sea una boda secreta que no complazca al consejo, algo sin precedentes en Zohayd. Diremos que ésa es la razón por la que volviste a Zohayd tras una larga ausencia. Y organizaremos un ritual de matrimonio para que la unión sea pública y legal.

Darién sintió que Serena temblaba entre sus brazos.

— ¿Y el matrimonio de Estado que debía contraer Darién? ¿Cómo afectará esto a la paz en Zohayd?

Mamoru dejó caer los hombros.

—Intentaré convencer a las tribus para que acepten que Darién tome a una de las jóvenes como segunda esposa…

— ¡No voy a tomar una segunda esposa! —exclamó él—. Nunca he querido casarme con nadie más que con Serena. Sólo estaba buscando tiempo antes de… —Darién no terminó la frase. Había estado a punto de contarle la razón por la que había fingido seguir adelante con las negociaciones—. Hasta que descubriera las repercusiones que podía tener. Pero ahora que he visto el precio que podría haber pagado por no mostrarme firme, no pienso seguir fingiendo.

— ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Si no les das algo, no habrá paz. Pase lo que pase ahora, tendrás a Serena y a tu hijo. Nadie te privará de él como a mí me privaron de Rei.

— ¿Te estás oyendo a ti mismo, padre? Tú sacrificaste el amor de tu vida y creíste que tu hija era tu sobrina durante años. Afortunadamente, Bahiyah la rescató del anonimato y te contó la verdad… ¿y qué has conseguido con todos esos sacrificios? Llevas toda tu vida intentando controlar una revuelta detrás de otra, la última hace dos años, cuando sólo el matrimonio entre Rei y Nícolas pudo detenerlas en el último momento. Pero ahí están otra vez, amenazando, ¿y crees que sacrificarme a mí los apaciguará? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? Cuanto más les das, más piden. No se los puede aplacar, así que voy a casarme con Serena y no como una forma de controlar daños sino porque estar con ella es lo único que he querido siempre. Y estaré con ella el resto de mi vida. Tú y los jefes de las tribus tendréis que lidiar con ello.

Serena se agarró a él.

—No puedo dejar que hagas esto, Darién. Por mí no…

—Por ti, por mí, por el hijo que esperamos. Confía en mí, _ya joharet galbi_. Yo lo solucionaré todo.

—Entonces prométeme que si no puedes hacerlo me dejarás ir.

—Prometo no dejarte ir nunca.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar de nuevo, su padre habló, con voz regia:

—No hagas promesas que tal vez no puedas cumplir, hijo. Pero ahora, volveréis al palacio conmigo. Ese matrimonio debe celebrarse cuanto antes.

—Tienes toda mi admiración, Serena. Eres la mejor que he visto nunca.

Serena se puso tensa al escuchar la voz de Endimión.

Fue Armando, que los había recibido a la entrada del palacio, quien le respondió:

—He sido yo quien recomendó que tú fueras uno de los dos testigos de la boda, Endimión. Pero puedo reemplazarte por nuestro padre, o cualquier persona de la calle.

— ¿Y privarme del placer de entregar a Darién a la leona que va a devorarlo? ¿Podrías ser tan cruel? —Endimión pasó un brazo por los hombros de Darién—. Serena debe estar frotándose las manos por haber provocado este escándalo. Tú ya no eres el único que desea casarse con ella. Ahora todo el mundo, incluido yo, espera que os caséis.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¿Cómo crees que la noticia de su embarazo ha corrido como la pólvora?

Darién levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Te has vuelto un paranoico, Endimión.

Su hermano rió, sin poder disimular su amargura.

—Eso es mejor que tu estúpido sentimentalismo.

—El palacio está lleno de ayudantes cuyo pasatiempo favorito es cotillear sobre nuestras vidas. Alguien ha debido darse cuenta del estado de Serena y el _kabeer el yaweran _de nuestro padre pensó que el rumor era demasiado peligroso. ¿Contento ahora?

—Feliz —respondió Endimión, sarcástico—. ¡Voy a ser tío!

—En teoría —dijo Darién—. En la práctica, no pienso dejar que te acerques a mi hijo hasta que vuelvas a portarte como un ser humano normal.

— ¿Quieres decir que lo he sido alguna vez? Me halagas. Pero te dejo la humanidad a ti, con todas las estupideces que eso incluye. Que, admito, a veces son muy entretenidas. Es muy curioso saber que no te interesa nada provocar una guerra mientras tengas a Serena y a tu hijo. Es un alivio saber que, después de todo, no eres perfecto, hermano. Empezaba a preocuparme de verdad.

— ¿Tienes alguna acusación nueva contra Serena y su padre?

Endimión se encogió de hombros.

—Alguna variación del tema. Serena está llena de sorpresas, ¿no?

Armando le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Puedo ordenar a mis guardias que te lleven a algún sitio donde destiles tu veneno sin hacerle daño a nadie. Te lo advierto, Endimión.

— ¿Crees que te obedecerían, a ti y no al príncipe heredero? Casi siento la tentación de ponerlos a prueba, a ver a quiénes son leales.

—Diré que te has vuelto loco y no creo que sea muy difícil convencerlos. Te juro que a veces pareces el pequeño, no el mayor de los hermanos.

—Pero tú sigues siendo el del medio, Armando. No te enteras de nada.

— ¿Para qué iba a querer Serena sabotear la boda de Darién? Aunque diese resultado, Darién no sería el príncipe de Zohayd.

Endimión levantó una mano, como un niño en clase.

—Si la conspiración funcionase, Darién perdería su título pero no su dinero y su poder como jeque y empresario. Y ella lo tendría agarrado por el cuello. Luego, cuando tuviera ese poder en sus manos, negociaría la devolución de las joyas al precio que fuera por medio de una tercera persona.

Armando lanzó un bufido.

— ¿De verdad puedes creer eso? ¿Tu cerebro se ha hecho agua?

—Me envidias porque dentro del tuyo no hay nada. Si le cuento al consejo que eres un romántico empedernido, es posible que te echen de tu puesto.

Darién dio un paso adelante.

—Príncipe heredero o no, nosotros somos más. ¿Qué tal si te echamos a ti?

Endimión sonrió también, seguro de su poder.

— ¿No habéis oído hablar del abogado del diablo? Alguien tiene que hacer ese papel.

—Estás enfermo, hermano —dijo Armando.

—Con Darién pensando con una parte de su cuerpo que no es el cerebro, tú eras mi última esperanza. Qué desilusión.

En ese momento, el rey llamó a Darién y Armando, dejando a Endimión solo con Serena.

Y ella esperó hasta que nadie podía verlos para agarrarlo del brazo, clavando los dedos en su carne.

—Escúchame bien: no estoy en condiciones de soportar absurdas teorías conspiratorias. He amado a Darién desde siempre, desde que tenía seis años. Pensé que tener que vivir con un amor no correspondido era lo peor que podía pasarme, pero entonces descubrí que también él me amaba y mi dolor se convirtió en agonía. Es como si estuviera en medio de una pesadilla de la que no puedo salir. Lo único que tengo son unos cuantos meses con él y luego una vida entera de soledad… cuando Darién me quiere y quiere al hijo que vamos a tener tanto como yo. Pero se verá forzado a dejarme, lo sé muy bien. Así que dale las gracias al cielo por no haber amado nunca. Evidentemente, tú no puedes amar y nunca sufrirás la agonía y el éxtasis de esa conexión con otro ser humano o la absoluta desesperación cuando tengas que dejarlo.

Temblaba de emoción y Endimión la miraba, estupefacto, sin decir una palabra.

—Pero ahora olvídate de mí y concéntrate en esos formidables poderes tuyos para conseguir lo que importa: las joyas de Zohayd —terminó Serena.

Él sacudió la cabeza, como si despertara de un trance.

—Siempre he querido pensar lo peor de los demás, pero haré lo que tenga que hacer para que perdones mi actitud… cuando me convenzas de que eres inocente —dijo por fin—. Pero contéstame a una pregunta, Serena: si tu padre y tú sois inocentes, ¿por qué no reconociste las joyas falsas?

—Yo sé por qué.

Serena se volvió al escuchar la voz de Darién, que se acercaba con Armando de nuevo.

— ¿Ah, sí? Cuéntamelo, hermano.

—Berj ha sufrido una grave depresión y era incapaz de concentrarse en el trabajo, por eso no notó que las joyas eran una falsificación. Y ésa es la razón por la que ha decidido retirarse. Serena no ha visto las joyas desde que se marchó de Zohayd hace doce años.

Endimión puso una mueca.

—Sigo queriendo interrogar a Berj. Quiero interrogarlo como una parte legítima de la investigación, no como sospechoso.

—Puedes interrogarme a mí todo lo que quieras —dijo Serena—. Pero deja a mi padre en paz. Está enfermo.

—Tenemos que examinar las falsificaciones —insistió Endimión.

—Yo lo haré. Estoy cualificada para hacerlo.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

—Yo estudiaré las joyas y haré una lista de posibles falsificadores. Hay un limitado número de orfebres que puedan hacer unas copias tan perfectas.

Darién y Armando aceptaron con un gesto.

—Serena debe elegir las joyas para su boda —empezó a decir Endimión entonces— y como el novio tiene prohibido verla hasta entonces, pido que me conceda el honor de escoltarla a la cámara acorazada del palacio.

Después de un momento de silencio, Armando suspiró.

—Parece que no dejamos de llevarnos sorpresas.

Darién vaciló un momento pero, por fin, aceptó la oferta.

—Si dices una palabra que la disguste…

—No te preocupes por eso —Endimión le hizo un guiño a Serena—. Cuando la llamé leona no sabía que lo fuera de verdad. Pero te aseguro que sabe defenderse, de mí y de todo un ejército.

—He oído que fuiste de negro el día de tu boda.

Rei soltó una carcajada al escuchar el comentario de Serena.

—Elegí el color del poder y el luto en Judar para mostrarle a Nícolas lo que pensaba de nuestro matrimonio concertado, pero enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro… —entonces se detuvo, alarmada—. No me digas que estás pensando ir de negro.

—No, no, sólo esperaba que no quisieras que yo fuese de blanco —Serena se llevó una mano al vientre—. Me parece un poco raro cuando todo el mundo sabe que estoy embarazada.

—Vas a casarte porque estás enamorada —dijo Mina, ya vestida para la ceremonia con un traje de satén en tonos verdes y azules cubierto de lentejuelas y perlas—. Las circunstancias no tienen nada que ver.

Serena sonrió, agradecida. Mina y Rei habían estado con ella toda la mañana eligiendo vestido.

Pero se sentía rara. Jamás hubiera imaginado que se casaría con Darién y apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Faltaban dos horas para la ceremonia y seguía sin haber elegido vestido.

—De todas formas, estos vestidos no son para ti —dijo Rei entonces—. Ninguno de ellos te hace justicia.

—Tal vez debería aparecer en la ceremonia llevando sólo las joyas —bromeó Mina—. ¿Quién necesita ropa cuando está adornada con El Orgullo de Zohayd?

Rei y Serena intercambiaron una mirada. Mina no sabía la verdad sobre las joyas.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta de la suite. Rei abrió y, un segundo después, se volvió con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Cierra los ojos, Serena!

— ¿Qué?

Mina se acercó para taparle los ojos con una mano.

—Ya está.

Unos segundos después, Rei gritó: ¡tachan! y Mina apartó la mano.

Serena parpadeó varias veces. Porque delante de ella, en las manos de Rei, estaba el vestido más increíble que hubiera visto jamás. Y en su trabajo había visto los vestidos más hermosos del mundo.

—Éste sí es un vestido para ti —anunció Rei—. Cortesía del hombre que mejor te conoce y que más te valora: tu prometido. Y lleva una nota.

Serena tomó la nota con las manos temblorosas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver la elegante caligrafía de Darién. Casi era como si estuviera susurrándole las palabras al oído…

_Lan ustatee abaddan ann oteeki ma yoofi jamalek huqqun, fahal turdeen an ta'khothi nafsi kollaha awadan, ya joharet hayati? _

_Nunca podría regalarte algo que hiciera justicia a tu belleza, ¿pero quieres aceptarme a mí en cambio, joya de mi vida? _

Durante unos minutos, Serena no podía hablar, tan emocionada estaba.

Y luego, por fin, Mina anunció:

—Si no quieres acudir a la ceremonia llevando sólo las joyas, lo mejor será que te pongas esta maravilla. ¡Es más que eso, es un milagro!

Un milagro, era cierto. En tonos dorado y marrón, reflejando los colores de su pelo, estaba hecho de fina seda, georgette, satén, tul y encaje… y parecía haber sido creado exclusivamente para ella.

Serena lo miró, incapaz de entender de dónde había sacado Darién ese vestido en tan poco tiempo. Ella había llevado vestidos increíbles muchas veces, algunos de su propia creación, otros de famosos diseñadores, pero aquel… no era sólo un vestido que parecía hecho para ella sino el más hermoso del mundo.

El corpiño acentuaba su estrecha cintura, levantando sus pechos, el escote destacaba su complexión de porcelana y las hermosas joyas que llevaba en el cuello y los brazos.

La falda iba sujeta a un lado con un broche, cayendo después en varias capas hasta el suelo. Y los bordados, con lentejuelas, perlas y piedras preciosas, copiaban motivos tradicionales de Zohayd y la primera letra de su nombre y el de Darién en árabe… algo que la dejó atónita porque había sido hecho en menos de veinticuatro horas. ¿Cómo era posible?

El toque final era un velo de seda y encaje, un _dupatta_, que caía hasta el suelo, sujeto con una tiara que valdría millones si fuera auténtica.

Pero la emoción que le había provocado el vestido murió cuando se miró al espejo. Todo aquello por una ceremonia que no valdría nada…

—Es la hora, Serena.

Ella intentó disimular su pena. Aunque no durase, era mucho más de lo que había soñado.

Iba a casarse con Darién. Iba a tener un hijo suyo.

Esos eran los verdaderos milagros.

_Continuará…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPÍTULO 10 **_

La pequeña procesión que salió de la suite aumentó cuando empezaron a recorrer los pasillos del palacio.

Cada vez que miraba tras ella, más mujeres se habían unido al séquito y pronto había dos docenas de chicas sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Todas iban vestidas en tonos crema y beis y cuando volvió a mirar atrás, antes de llegar al primer piso, la gama de los colores, del más claro al más oscuro, dejaba claro que era el séquito de una novia.

—Madre mía, me siento como un pavo real —murmuró Mina.

Serena miró su vestido, en tonos rojo y naranja.

—Y yo me siento como un dragón de Komodo —dijo Rei—. Alguien debería habernos dicho que las demás irían más discretas.

—Y nos referimos a tu novio, que lo ha decidido todo.

—Dentro de unos años, tus hijos miraban el álbum de la boda y te preguntarán por qué sus tías parecían loros a tu lado.

—No, eso no es verdad —Serena soltó una carcajada—. Vosotros dais la nota de color. A mí no me quedan bien los colores tan fuertes y Darién lo sabe. Pero a vosotras os quedan de maravilla… y es una opinión profesional. No os preocupéis, yo os haré unos vestidos de cine en París.

Mina y Rei la abrazaron.

—Siempre me has caído bien, pero creo que ahora te quiero —dijo Mina.

Rei asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo también. Casi tanto como tú quieres a Darién.

Serena miró el palacio en el que había crecido de niña. Innumerable cantidad de artistas y artesanos habían trabajado durante cientos de años para crear aquella maravilla y la historia parecía resonar en sus muros, con los triunfos y tribulaciones de todos los que habían vivido allí; un testamento a la grandeza de Zohayd y a la prosperidad que había llevado la familia reinante.

Pero todo sería inútil si no encontraban las joyas. Si no podían descubrir quién las había robado…

— ¡Ya hemos llegado! —anunció Rei.

Estaban frente a las puertas del salón de ceremonias. De niña, nunca había podido acudir a las ceremonias que tenían lugar allí pero, por las noches, cuando no había nadie, Darién la había llevado más de una vez y ella había admirado cada detalle, cada cuadro, cada alfombra, cada pared cubierta de teselas.

A unos metros de ella estaba la puerta doble claveteada, que cuatro criados vestidos de negro y oro abrieron con gran ceremonia.

Serena se detuvo, con el corazón encogido.

Había creído que la boda se organizaba simplemente para evitar males mayores; casi un asunto secreto, pero aquello…

No había esperado aquello. Era como entrar en una escena de _Las mil y una noches. _

Había quemadores de incienso por todas partes y un cuarteto de músicos en una esquina tocando exóticos instrumentos. El mármol del suelo brillaba como la cámara acorazada del rey Midas y había cientos de invitados, todos vestidos para la ocasión. Aparte del rey Mamoru y el rey Nícolas, sentados en la plataforma del trono, estaban la reina Sondoss y los hermanastros de Darién, Seiya y Taiki, junto a todos los parientes de la familia Aal Shalaan. Pero también había políticos, diplomáticos y caras conocidas, incluso estrellas de cine.

Al único que no podía ver era a Darién.

Darién había organizado aquella ceremonia para ella. ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Y dónde estaba?

— ¡Serena, respira! —le dijo Rei.

Su paso era un poco más firme cuando entró en el salón. Y entonces vio a su padre entre la gente. Estaba en el centro, sobre una plataforma. Iba a ser su padrino, el que le pondría la mano en la mano de Darién. Ella había pensado que todo terminaría en unos minutos pero parecía que su papel incluía llevarla hasta el novio con toda ceremonia.

Lo había visto unos minutos por la noche, junto con Darién y el rey, para explicarle la situación. Decir que se había quedado sorprendido sería poco.

Ahora la esperaba, con una trémula sonrisa en los labios, su delgada figura acentuada por la túnica de color bronce y las medallas que llevaba sobre el pecho; distinciones que había recibido años atrás por sus servicios a la familia real. Cuando subió los dos peldaños que llevaban a la plataforma, su padre le tomó la mano y le dijo al oído:

—Siento mucho haber estado demasiado absorto con mis propios problemas como para ver lo que estaba pasando, hija. ¿No me lo contaste porque pensabas que no te entendería?

Ella lo miró, mortificada.

—No, no es eso. Si se trata de mí, siempre te lo contaré todo, papá.

—Pero también se trata de Darién y estabas protegiéndolo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

— ¿Estás enamorada de él?

—Mucho.

—Entonces, esto es lo mejor que podría pasarme. No se me ocurre un hombre mejor para ti, cariño. Creo que Darién es el mejor de los príncipes y tú sabes cómo los aprecio a todos.

— ¿Incluso a mí, Berj? —Intervino Endimión, siempre dispuesto a causar problemas—. ¿También piensas bien de mí?

—Príncipe Endimión… —su padre lo miró, desconcertado—. No he querido ofenderlo…

—No te disculpes, papá —Serena fulminó a Endimión con la mirada.

—Mi futura cuñada ha hablado. Espero que reconsideres tu opinión, Berj. No queremos que nadie piense bien de mí, ¿verdad?

Mientras su padre sonreía, sin entender, Endimión miró el fabuloso collar de diamantes que cubría su escote.

— ¿Cuál es en tu opinión el verdadero orgullo de Zohayd, Berj? ¿Tu hija o ese collar?

Serena estaba a punto de decir que renunciaría al acuerdo de mantener el robo en secreto si seguía molestando a su padre.

Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta para ver al hombre que acababa de hacer su entrada, Darién. Pero estaba rodeado de gente y Serena no podía verlo.

—Que lo pases bien —murmuró Endimión—. Pero no olvides lo que es esto.

—Y tú no olvides que puedo echarte del país. Mis fuerzas especiales están al otro lado de la puerta.

Armando, que se había materializado a su lado, empujó suavemente a Endimión para que se apartase, haciéndole un gesto a Berj y ella para que empezaran el desfile.

En cuanto bajaron por el otro lado de la plataforma el salón quedó casi a oscuras, con un foco concentrado en ella. Serena no podía ver nada más que los escalones y su enloquecido corazón le decía que estaba acercándose a Darién. Sentía sus ojos clavados en ella, acariciándola, amándola.

Y aunque no podía verlo, le abrió su corazón, dejándole ver lo que sentía: gratitud por haber organizado aquella ceremonia. Aunque estuviera muriéndose de vergüenza, y hubiera preferido algo más íntimo y menos extravagante, sabía que aquella era su manera de decirle al mundo lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella.

Y sabía también que ya estaba provocando problemas.

Serena notó la ausencia de los jefes de las tribus con las que estaban negociando y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Pero, por el momento, decidió dejarse llevar por aquel milagro, aquella ceremonia que guardaría en su memoria para siempre.

Y entonces lo vio.

Era la primera vez que veía a Darién con la vestimenta típica de Zohayd y pensó que parecía un dios del desierto. Y sus ojos le decían que sólo deseaba una cosa: ser suyo.

Las vigorosas ondas de su pelo, que rozaban el cuello de la camisa, brillaban como la caoba bajo las lámparas. Su rostro nunca le había parecido más noble, más hermoso. Iba vestido con un traje de tres piezas, un _jamawar _de seda en marrón y oro, a juego con su vestido, un fajín en seda color bronce y brillantes botas negras.

Pero era la capa que llevaba lo que la hizo sentir como si hubiera vuelto atrás en el tiempo.

Del color de la tierra y bordada en oro, caía desde sus hombros hasta sus pies y Serena deseó que la envolviera en ella para transportarla fuera de allí, para alejarla de tanta pompa y atención.

Pero sabía que estaba haciendo aquello por ella, para honrarla, para demostrarle lo que sentía. Y antes de que pudiera echarse en sus brazos, una mujer rubia con un vestido estilo sari y un hombre tan alto como Darién, de pelo negro como la noche, aparecieron frente a ella.

Serena estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

Había lamentado que aquello se hiciera con tanta prisa, que no fuera una boda de verdad, pero…

Darién había llevado a su madre y a su hermano.

No había visto a Sammy en un año y lo echaba tanto de menos que se emocionó al verlo. Con el pelo largo parecía un pirata. Físicamente, eran totalmente opuestos. Sammy había heredado los ojos de color turquesa de su madre y el pelo negro y la complexión morena de su padre.

Emocionada, Serena los besó y apretó la mano de Darién para darle las gracias.

La música se volvió más solemne entonces, marcando el siguiente paso en la ceremonia.

—_Ma chérie _—le dijo su madre al oído—. Jamás pensé que llegaría este día. Estaba tan preocupada por ti.

— ¿Lo sabías?

—Siempre lo he sabido. Por eso no quería que volvieras a Zohayd. No quería que sufrieras y pensé que tu amor por Darién te haría daño. No puedo decirte lo aliviada que me siento de estar equivocada.

Serena la abrazó de nuevo. Aparentemente, era incapaz de guardar un secreto. Todo el mundo salvo su padre podía leerla como si fuera un libro abierto.

Y eso le recordaba…

—Por cierto, Sammy, estabas equivocado —le dijo a su hermano.

Él supo de inmediato a qué se refería.

—Si esto no demuestra que siempre estuve en lo cierto…

—Entonces te equivocaste y quiero que pidas disculpas.

—No voy a disculparme por intentar protegerte.

— ¿Cómo pudiste acusar a Darién de no hablar con nosotros porque éramos hijos de un empleado? Tú eras su amigo.

—No vais a tener una pelea de hermanos ahora, ¿verdad? —Intervino Armando—. Ya tenemos suficiente con Endimión.

—Pues yo diría que es el mejor momento —replicó el príncipe, siempre tan irónico—. Vamos, chicos.

Sammy frunció el ceño.

—No sabes cuánto te echaba de menos.

— ¿Y yo debería decir que te he echado de menos también?

El padre de Serena se aclaró la garganta.

—No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando pero, por favor, compadeceos de mí. No me hagáis sentir como si fuera un extraño.

Mientras Serena y Sammy se disculpaban, Darién se acercó al grupo.

—No habrá más peleas —anunció—. Ahora, debemos dejar que el _ma'zoon _nos case.

El padre de Serena puso su mano en la mano de Darién y él la atrajo hacia sí, llevándola hacia el _kousha_, donde el _ma'zoon _esperaba, y donde se sentaron para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

Sentada en la alfombra de seda, entre Darién y su padre, Serena miró a su futuro marido con una mirada llena de amor y complicidad.

Y luego comenzó el ritual.

Tres horas de festividades más tarde, Serena estaba en el dormitorio de Darién, quitándose las joyas.

Él había querido llevarla a la villa o marcharse de Zohayd para pasar la noche de bodas a bordo de su _jet_, pero estaba prohibido que las joyas salieran del palacio.

Y a Serena le parecía bien porque se había imaginado a sí misma con él en aquella habitación desde que Rei los interrumpió la primera noche.

—Quítate el _dupatta_, _ya joharti_.

Ella se dio la vuelta y, sin decir nada, levantó las manos para quitarse el velo.

—Ahora, la _lehenga_.

Serena obedeció de nuevo, deseando quitarse la ropa para ser suya de nuevo.

Darién se acercó, quitándose la capa mientras ella quedaba sólo con las sandalias de tacón.

—Esto no es justo —protestó—. Tú siempre llevas más ropa.

Él rio, mirándola de arriba abajo con fuego en los ojos.

—No hay nada más maravilloso que disfrutar de tu desnudez.

—Lo de hoy ha sido mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar nunca, Darién. Y quiero darte las gracias, _ya habibi_. No tengo palabras para decir lo agradecida que estoy, lo que ha significado para mí, lo que tú significas para mí.

—Lo mismo que tú significas para mí.

—Siempre lo has sido todo y ahora… no, no hay palabras. Sólo espero que me dejes mostrarte cuánto te quiero.

Serena temblaba con la magnitud de su amor. Lo había amado con todo su ser desde el primer día y lo amaba aún más ahora que llevaba a su hijo en el vientre. Y era su marido. Su marido…

Serena se puso de rodillas delante de él, acariciando su miembro por encima de los pantalones. Y Darién la ayudó, desabrochando la cremallera para liberarse, duro y ardiente, oscuro y palpitante.

Apenas lo había tomado en su boca para lamer el adictivo sabor de su deseo cuando tiro de ella para levantarla. Serena murmuró una protesta, pero Darién se limitó a acariciar sus pezones con los labios.

—Siempre dices que es un castigo, no una recompensa, darte placer sin que tú me lo des a mí —murmuró—. Pero esta noche recibirás primero la recompensa y luego el castigo.

Darién la empujó contra la pared forrada de tela y Serena escuchó un sonido metálico. Intentó girar la cabeza para investigar pero los ojos de Darién la tenían prisionera y todo lo demás dejó de existir.

—Quiero invadirte, morir dentro de ti.

—Entonces hazlo…

Darién entró en ella, poniendo todo su poder y todo su amor en esa embestida, moviéndose rápidamente atrás y adelante como ella quería.

Casi demasiado pronto Serena empezó a estremecerse, arqueándose contra él al borde del paroxismo. Y entonces el mundo desapareció.

Intentó echarle los brazos al cuello, pero no podía levantarlos y cuando miró hacia abajo vio que su mano y la de Darién estaban sujetas por unas esposas doradas.

Que hubiera hecho aquello, atarla a él para mostrarle que eran inseparables, era tan perverso y tan tierno a la vez…

—Te dije que quería tenerte atada a mi muñeca, ¿no? —murmuró Darién mientras seguía embistiéndola. Y un segundo después, su cuerpo explotó en el clímax más poderoso que había sentido nunca.

Serena gritó su nombre, sintiendo que él sucumbía también al orgasmo, y se olvidó de todo lo demás. Lo único que sentía era a Darién dentro de ella.

Abrió los ojos, que parecían pesarle una tonelada, y lo vio sobre ella, de rodillas, acariciando sus pechos, sus hombros, su estómago.

Lo vio mirarla mientras la acariciaba, totalmente rendido, enterrado en ella en el más íntimo de los besos.

— ¿Te ha gustado tu recompensa?

—Tenías razón… he sentido como si cada célula de mi cuerpo explotase.

Darién empujó un poco más, un centímetro más.

—Ahora que te he dado tu recompensa puedo seguir con el castigo.

Y durante el resto de la noche, entre recompensas, la castigó con gran inventiva para gozo de Serena.

Serena dio un respingo cuando algo cayó sobre sus piernas y, al bajar la mirada, comprobó que eran las esposas.

—Buenos días, querida Gemma —la saludó Darién.

Ella sonrió. Había abierto las esposas dos horas antes, cuando saltó de la cama. No quería despertarlo pero estaba deseando examinar las joyas. Y lo había hecho.

—Veo que has llenado un cuaderno entero de notas.

—He estado estudiándolas —asintió ella—. Y ahora sé exactamente quién ha falsificado las joyas.

_Continuará…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPÍTULO 11 **_

— ¿Estás segura, _ya joharti_?

Serena lo miró mientras el coche recorría la ciudad de Ginebra. Había estado mirando las calles, sin verlas, desde que salieron del aeropuerto.

Habían tomado el _jet _privado de Darién horas después de que emitiera su veredicto sobre las joyas, pero él no le preguntaba si estaba segura de eso.

Darién, se daba cuenta, aceptaba todo lo que ella decía sin cuestionarlo siquiera. Tenía total fe en ella, no sólo en su integridad sino en su experiencia, y creía que conocía la identidad del falsificador. Primero porque sabía que era una experta en joyas y también porque sabía que nunca acusaría a nadie sin tener pruebas.

Aunque sabía que en cuanto descubriera al cabecilla de la conspiración, su tiempo con Darién habría terminado.

Esa felicidad no podía continuar, y si lo hacía, sería a un alto precio para Darién y para Zohayd.

Armando, Darién y Endimión habían dicho que ellos se encargarían de todo. Ellos obligarían al falsificador a confesar, pero Serena había insistido en ser ella quien lo hiciera porque creía que no haría falta coerción alguna.

Darién había confiado en su buen juicio y apoyado su decisión, pero le preocupaba que a última hora no fuese capaz de hacerlo.

—Sí, estoy segura.

El coche se detuvo frente a una verja de hierro y el empleado, que debía haberlos reconocido, los dejó entrar en el exclusivo establecimiento.

Darién se volvió hacia ella.

—_Kolloh zain? _

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, todo está bien. Vamos a hacerlo.

Unos segundos después entraban de la mano en la recepción del _showroom _de LaSalle, una de las joyerías más famosas del mundo. Théodore LaSalle, el propietario, salió a recibirlos y los acompañó a su despacho.

—Parece que no sospecha por qué estamos aquí —murmuró Darién.

—Encantado de recibirlos —dijo LaSalle—. ¿Quieren tomar algo?

—No será necesario —respondió Serena—. Tenemos algo muy importante que discutir con usted.

LaSalle se puso serio mientras señalaba unas sillas frente a su escritorio.

—Siéntense, por favor.

Parecía nervioso y cuando Darién miró a Serena, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Queremos hablar sobre las falsificaciones de las joyas de Zohayd, señor LaSalle.

El hombre miró a Darién, nervioso.

—Puedo reemplazar cualquier pieza que esté dañada, aunque sea debido a una negligencia. Mis piezas están garantizadas de por vida. Usted mejor que nadie, _mademoiselle _Nazaryan… perdón, princesa Aal Shalaan, conoce las dificultades de trabajar partiendo de una fotografía, aunque se trate de primeros planos desde todos los ángulos.

Serena se echó un poco hacia delante.

—El problema es la calidad de las falsificaciones, señor LaSalle. Es imperativo que nos diga cómo y quién le encargó esos duplicados.

— ¿Quieren decir que no lo saben? —Exclamó el hombre—. ¡Pero si fue la propia casa real de Zohayd!

— ¿El propio rey Mamoru se las encargó?

—No, no, claro que no. No sé quién lo hizo, pero era alguien de la casa real.

— ¿Por qué sabe que era alguien que tenía órdenes de la casa real?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Se suele utilizar a terceras personas para este tipo de encargo porque nadie debe saber que hay una versión falsificada de las joyas. Si van a tener que usarlas en circunstancias en las que no hay total seguridad, los propietarios de joyas muy valiosas a menudo nos piden que hagamos duplicados. Es algo habitual.

— ¿Pero quién les hizo el encargo? —insistió Darién.

—No lo sé, pero era alguien que tenía fotografías muy detalladas. Fotografías que sólo podían haber hecho en la cámara acorazada del palacio. ¿Y quién puede pagar el precio astronómico que costó hacer las falsificaciones?

— ¿No le pareció sospechoso que no le encargaran el trabajo al joyero real de Zohayd? —le preguntó Darién.

—Me dijeron que Berj no se encontraba bien. Además, mi contacto pensaba que se sentiría ofendido si lo supiera y, como colega, yo podía entenderlo perfectamente. Como entiendo el deseo de mis clientes de mantener absoluta confidencialidad. Yo les dije que Berj notaría de inmediato que eran falsificaciones, pero él me aseguró que no estaba en condiciones de darse cuenta.

Serena miró a LaSalle con una terrible sospecha y cuando se volvió hacia Darién la vio también reflejada en sus ojos.

—Sabían que no sería capaz de notar que eran falsificaciones porque estaban drogándolo. Eso explica su deterioro —empezó a decir él—. Y cuando pensó que le ocurría algo y empezó a tomar mediación para esa supuesta depresión, los fármacos le provocaron un infarto.

— ¡Podrían haberlo matado! —gritó Serena.

— ¡Esto es increíble! —Exclamó el señor LaSalle—. ¿De modo que me han hecho cómplice de un fraude y de la enfermedad de Berj Nazaryan?

—No es culpa suya y no vamos a denunciarlo —se apresuró a decir Darién—. Pero necesito que nos dé todos los detalles sobre ese contacto. Cualquier información que nos dé servirá para detener al culpable.

—Cooperaré en todo, no tengan la menor duda. Mi casa ha sido siempre muy honrada. Si vuelven a ponerse en contacto conmigo fingiré cooperar y los informaré a ustedes de inmediato.

Después de obtener todos los detalles posibles de LaSalle, Serena y Darién volvieron al aeropuerto. Pero al lado del _jet _había un Jaguar negro… eran Endimión y Armando.

— ¿Alguna noticia? —preguntó Armando.

—El falsificador es un reputado joyero que fue engañado como todos nosotros. Pero se ha ofrecido a seguir colaborando con la persona que le encargó las falsificaciones para descubrir su identidad.

Endimión suspiró.

—Si tú lo dices… o, más bien, si lo dice Serena.

Darién no le hizo caso.

—Los ladrones se han infiltrado en palacio y tienen fondos ilimitados —le dijo a Armando, mostrándole una cinta—. Hemos grabado la conversación con LaSalle.

—Yo he empezado a investigar por mi cuenta —asintió su hermano— pero esta cinta nos ayudará a descubrir su identidad.

Endimión se encogió de hombros.

—Yo lo estoy pasando de miedo investigando las cuentas de todo el personal de palacio. He descubierto montones de secretos… ahora tengo algo contra casi todo el mundo.

—Lo que este tonto quiere decir, Serena, es que está como todos nosotros, en deuda contigo.

Ella miró a Endimión a los ojos.

—Aceptaré tu gratitud cuando hagas algo para recuperar las joyas.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes. Pero ahora debéis volver a Zohayd para enfrentaros con todos. Las tribus se han levantado en armas al saber de vuestra boda.

En cuanto aterrizaron en Zohayd, el rey los llamó. Y estaba claro que debían esperar lo peor.

—El consejo está reunido ahora mismo, Darién —dijo el rey Mamoru en cuanto entraron en su despacho—. Han firmado un decreto y debes disolver tu matrimonio con Serena. Han elegido una candidata para ti y ni ella ni su familia aceptan ser la segunda esposa. Y exigen que vuestro hijo sea el heredero, no el hijo de Serena. Están reuniendo gente en la frontera y dicen que todo depende de tu respuesta.

—No te preocupes por eso, padre —intervino Armando—. Yo haré que se disuelvan.

— ¿Y después qué? —Le espetó el rey—. ¿Tú crees que se puede mantener la paz por la fuerza?

—No pueden hacer nada contra nosotros y yo estoy dispuesto a demostrarles que no perdono las amenazas. Ese mismo consejo me ha encargado a mí la seguridad del país y pienso cumplir con mi deber.

—Y si llevan a cabo sus amenazas será mi culpa —dijo el rey Mamoru—. Están furiosos y no son razonables.

—No habrá necesidad de usar la fuerza —intervino Darién—. Quiero que me lo digan a mí en lugar de esconderse detrás de ti para hacer esas absurdas demandas. Quédate aquí, _ya galbi_. Vuelvo enseguida.

Serena vio a Darién salir del despacho y sintió que ya lo había perdido. Porque intentaría hacer que el consejo cambiase de opinión… y fracasaría.

Tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo de una silla para no perder el equilibrio mientras miraba a los hombres que habían sido parte de su vida durante tantos años. Armando juraba que controlaría cualquier intento de violencia, el rey decía que no podía dar la orden de entrar en guerra con las tribus, Endimión lo miraba todo con gesto cínico y ella estaba desesperada.

Entonces Darién volvió. Su _kabeer el yaweran _iba tras él, cargado de papeles.

— ¿Nos vamos ya, _joharet galbi_?

Serena lo siguió por los pasillos de palacio hasta el salón donde se reunía el consejo, como un senado romano. Y se hizo el silencio mientras Darién anunciaba:

—Nunca me divorciaré de Serena ni tomaré una segunda esposa.

Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez y Darién tuvo que levantar la voz.

—Pero os ofrezco una solución.

El clamor terminó, tal vez porque reconocían su determinación.

—Mi solución exonerará al rey, a mi familia y a mi tribu y terminará con todos los problemas: exiliarme.

El corazón de Serena se detuvo. Y sintió que los corazones de los congregados se detenían también.

—Ofrezco que mi familia me desherede, que me quiten el apellido y que el reino de Zohayd me prohíba volver. A mí y a mis hijos. Y para compensaros por cualquier pérdida que os cause mi negativa… os entrego todas mis posesiones.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Darién estaba diciendo…

— ¡Es la única manera de calmar a las tribus! —Gritó alguien—. ¡El exilio para Darién As Shalaan!

Más voces se levantaron:

— ¡Eso demostrará que ni siquiera el hijo del rey puede renegar de sus obligaciones!

— ¡El hijo del rey no puede jugar con nosotros!

Darién se volvió hacia Serena con una sonrisa en los labios, la sonrisa de alguien que había conseguido exactamente lo que quería. Y luego tomó su mano para salir del salón del consejo.

Podían haber recorrido dos pasos o dos kilómetros, Serena no lo sabía, cuando por fin tiró de su mano.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Nunca he estado más cuerdo.

— ¿Era a esto a lo que te referías cuando dijiste que tú lo resolverías todo? ¿Ésta era tu solución?

—Sí —respondió él—. Tardé algún tiempo en encontrarla sin que entregar mis posesiones significara cerrar empresas y dejar a gente sin trabajo.

— ¡Pero no es una solución! Tú has trabajado mucho y vas a sacrificar todo lo que tienes.

—No es un sacrificio para mí, te lo aseguro. Es un pequeño precio por ti y por nuestro hijo. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, volveré a recuperar mi fortuna.

—No es tu fortuna lo que me preocupa, Darién —replicó Serena—. Yo gano dinero suficiente para los dos. Puedes usar mi capital para levantar tu imperio de nuevo. Lo que me horroriza es el exilio. Nunca podrás volver a Zohayd…

—Sólo quiero estar contigo, Serena.

—Vuelve ahí ahora mismo y di que lo retiras, diles que no…

Darién la abrazó, acariciándole el pelo.

—No voy a repetir los errores de mi padre, _ya galbi_. Él renunció al amor casándose con una mujer a la que no podía soportar por el reino y por su trono. Yo sólo estoy entregando cosas que se pueden reemplazar, dándole a las tribus lo que quieren para ser lo que quiero ser: tuyo. Lo demás no tiene importancia. Siempre seguiré siendo quien soy, aquí o en cualquier otra parte del mundo. Y aunque nunca recuperase lo que tenía antes, ¿qué más da si te tengo a ti y a nuestro hijo?

—Divórciate de mí, Darién. Nuestro hijo y yo seremos tuyos para siempre, pase lo que pase.

—A ver, Romeo y Julieta, venid aquí.

Era Endimión, que tirando del brazo de Darién, y antes de que pudieran hacer nada, los llevó de vuelta al salón del consejo.

En medio del salón, donde habían estado ellos unos minutos antes, se detuvo.

—Muy bien, venerables señores —empezó a decir—. Siempre me habéis llamado el príncipe loco y ahora es vuestra oportunidad de descubrir que teníais razón. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es votar por el exilio de Darién y yo haré que todos y cada uno de vosotros lo lamentéis el resto de vuestras vidas.

—Yo lo secundo —intervino Armando, colocándose a su lado.

Los hermanastros de Darién, Seiya y Taiki, dieron un paso adelante también.

—Sois poderosos jefes de tribu —dijo Seiya— pero permitidme recordaros que nosotros somos los hijos del rey Mamoru, la familia Al Shalaan. Entre los cuatro tenemos más poder del que nunca pudierais imaginar.

—No sería buena idea convertiros en nuestros enemigos —añadió Taiki.

—Para resumir —dijo Armando—, si votáis por el exilio de Darién o si tocáis un céntimo de su patrimonio, seremos vuestros enemigos hasta el día de vuestra muerte.

—Pero si lo liberáis de su promesa y os disculpáis por todo lo que le habéis hecho pasar —siguió Seiya— tendréis nuestra gratitud eterna.

Endimión soltó una irreverente carcajada.

—Y querréis que yo sea agradecido, os lo aseguro.

—O entráis en el siglo XXI, olvidando matrimonios de Estado —les advirtió Armando— o a partir de hoy empieza la guerra. Vosotros elegís.

Después de eso, los cuatro hermanos salieron del salón, con una Serena temblorosa.

—No voy a dejar que hagáis esto… —empezó a decir Darién.

Endimión lo agarró del brazo.

— ¿Has oído alguna vez que una retirada a tiempo es una victoria, Romeo? Vamos, sal conmigo.

Una vez fuera, Endimión le hizo un gesto a los guardias, que se alejaron de inmediato.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Hemos hecho un buen trato.

—No voy a dejar que lo hagáis, ésta es mi responsabilidad —insistió Darién.

Endimión levantó los ojos al cielo.

—No me aburras, por favor.

Armando envió a Seiya y Taiki de vuelta al salón del consejo para saber cuál era la repuesta.

—En realidad, deberíamos haberle dicho al consejo que están en deuda contigo —empezó a decir Armando—. Y con Serena por descubrir una conspiración que podría haber destruido el reino de Zohayd.

Seiya y Taiki volvieron unos segundos después, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tiene que haber sido la decisión más rápida de la historia —dijo Taiki—. El dinero habla, está claro.

Endimión le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

— ¿Qué han dicho?

—Han aceptado que Darién no se case con ninguna de otra mujer y no exigen un castigo. Y para darle una oportunidad a la paz, están dispuestos a negociar… una compensación económica adecuada.

Serena suspiró, aliviada y un poco confundida porque aún no sabía qué significaba todo aquello.

— ¿Quieren dinero, eso es todo? ¿Por qué no lo han pedido desde el principio?

Darién levantó su cara con un dedo para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Habrías pagado un rescate por mí, _ya joharti_?

—Desde luego que sí. Pagaré lo que tenga que pagar como parte de la compensación.

Él la abrazó, riendo.

—No hubieran aceptado un acuerdo sin llegar a este punto de crisis. La tradición lo exige. La gente de nuestra región ha entrado en guerra muchas veces —Darién se volvió hacia sus hermanos—, pero sé que no habrían aceptado si no hubiéramos estado unidos en esto. Os lo agradeceré eternamente, pero a partir de ahora seré yo quien negocie con ellos. El dinero, como dice Taiki, es más potente que la magia. Además, mi princesa ha prometido pagar por mi rescate.

—De eso nada, deja que nos encarguemos nosotros —objetó Seiya—. Llevo años esperando poder hacer algo por ti.

Darién miró a sus hermanastros en silencio durante unos segundos y después asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, muy bien. Confío en vosotros.

Seiya y Taiki volvieron al salón del consejo.

—Antes de que vuelvan, vamos a aclarar algo… —empezó a decir Armando—. A partir de ahora, yo me encargo de nuestros supuestos aliados mientras vosotros intentáis descubrir a nuestros enemigos.

Endimión le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Marchaos y dejad esto a los adultos.

Serena puso una mano en su brazo.

— ¿Esa es tu manera de decir que retiras todo lo que has dicho sobre mí?

—Creo que reservaré mi veredicto sobre ti durante… un par de décadas —bromeó Endimión.

—No le hagas caso a este tonto, Serena —dijo Armando—. Tú eres nuestra Serena y siempre te querremos.

—Y algunos de nosotros no sólo moriríamos por ti sino que estamos a punto de arruinarnos —replicó Endimión mirando a Darién—. Idiota.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Estoy deseando que aparezca una mujer que te haga sentar la cabeza por fin.

—Ya la tuve y estuvo a punto de cortármela.

Serena lo miró, apenada. Bajo el sarcasmo podía ver el dolor de Endimión. Tal vez no sólo estaba amargado por la traición de su esposa sino mortalmente herido de amor, pensó.

—Voy a hablar con nuestros enemigos, tú duerme tranquilo al lado de tu esposa. Aunque tal vez ella te mate… de amor.

—Un día, Endimión, le suplicarás a una mujer que te mate de esa forma. Está ahí, en algún sitio —observó Armando.

—Dice el hombre que ha estado con todas las mujeres solteras del hemisferio norte desde los veinticinco a los cuarenta años y aún no ha encontrado esposa.

—Os dejo debatiendo sobre mujeres —intervino Darién, tirando del brazo de Serena—. Me llevo a la que yo he nacido para amar.

Mucho después, en la cama, con la brisa del mar acariciando sus sudorosos cuerpos, Darién se apoyó en un codo para mirarla.

—Si me hubieran exiliado te habría demostrado que tú eres más importarte para mí que todo lo demás. Pero tengo el resto de mi vida para demostrártelo.

—Ya lo has hecho, lo haces cada día —murmuró Serena, acariciando su querido rostro—. Y yo pasaré mi vida demostrándote que tú eres igualmente precioso para mí.

—Ya lo has hecho, el día que te tiraste de aquel balcón confiando en que yo te sujetara. ¿Cuántas veces has confiado en mí desde entonces, Serena? ¿Cuántas veces me has confiado tu corazón, tu cuerpo, tu felicidad, tu futuro? Arriesgándolo todo, además. Ayudándonos a descubrir la conspiración contra la casa real de Zohayd sabías que eso ponía en peligro nuestra relación.

—Estamos en esto juntos, para lo bueno y para lo malo —Serena lo besó con toda la fuerza de su amor, con la seriedad de un juramento—. Gracias a ti, _ya habibi_, por salvarme, por amarme, por existir y por serlo todo para mí.

Darién le devolvió el beso antes de apartarse para mirarla a los ojos.

—Y tengo una cosa más por la que darte las gracias.

— ¿Qué? —musitó ella.

—Gracias por no haberme olvidado nunca, por buscarme de nuevo y por darme razones para vivir: tú y nuestro hijo.

_Fin_


End file.
